Of Relatives and Kidnappings
by WhiteSword6621
Summary: PG-13 Just in case of more action....When Jack and his wife-to-be Jen arrive in Port Royal for their wedding...Jack finds a relative he wished he had lost and who intends to wreck havack. And Will and Elizabeth have a surprise too!
1. Thoughts and Decisions

Disclaimer - I don't own POTC, any characters, events, places, settings, plots, etc. from it. It belongs to Disney. Except for people I've made up.  
  
NOTE - It helps if you read the first story (Jack's Captives?) but here's the long and short of it : Jen (and her sister who's no longer in the story as she wandered off!) was captured by Jack who crashed a party she was at. After a long and difficult disagreement with herself....she fell for the pirate captain...amid a bigger plot line of having to avoid Norrington. And get a necklace that once belong to Jack's mother and he gave it to Jen. Ahem. So on with the story.  
  
Jack held a bottle of rum in one hand. His other hand was around the waist of Jennifer Lanyen. His wife to be. Jack was settling down. In a sense. Yes, his marriage was coming up but the charming captain was by no means giving up his ship. He and Jen would live on the Pearl, plundering and pillaging and all that the word 'pirating' implies. And of course, rum would be involved. Jack's fiancee thankfully was not bothered by his drinking habits at all. In fact, she occasionally drank as much as him. Except she didn't handle it as well. Anyway, Elizabeth and Will had reserved the church. It would be a small private ceremony, with the Turners as witnesses. The reception would be on the Black Pearl, and the crew was invited. Jack took a sip of rum, savoring the distinct taste. He frowned, wondering if he'd like being married. And for a second, he wondered whether he would be a good husband. That insecurity dissolved quickly. Jack had his charm...and he was Captain Jack Sparrow. He's good at everything and anything!  
  
"What are you thinking about Captain?" Interrupted Jen. Jack looked down at her grinning face.  
  
"Nothing." This was a trick question. Last time, as he answered, she had snatched away his rum and depleted it by half. He protectively turned his body, shielding his drink.  
  
"You can't have any of my rum, luv. Go get your own, savvy?" Jack ordered with a teasing grin. Jen laughed, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"I'm too lazy." She answered. Suddenly, the rum was yanked form his hand and drained down Jen's throat. Jack shouted in protest but to no avail. Jen handed back the bottle with an evil grin, it was much emptier.  
  
"I thought you didn't like rum." Jack grumbled, eyeing his depleted supply sadly. Jen laughed.  
  
"I didn't use to. Until I realized something. It was when we were drinking rum that you first kissed me. It helped me snare the Sparrow."  
  
"Captain! We'll reach Port Royal by tomarra'. Best be restin'." Gibbs called. Jack linked his arm through Jen's and they headed for Jack's cabin. In just a week...Jen would be a pirate's wife. Mrs. Jennifer Sparrow. A nice ring to it.  
  
MEANWHILE....(haha I always have meanwhiles!)  
  
A man stood in his parlor, turned towards a flickering fire, holding a goblet of brandy in his right hand. His left hand was in a fist behind his back.  
  
"What do you have to report?" He asked of a second man, who stood behind him a ways.  
  
"The Black Pearl has been spotted, Sire." The man told him. A sardonic smile broke up the first man's face. With his left hand, he pulled up the sleeve of his right arm and glanced down at something. Then he replaced the sleeve sharply.  
  
"Excellent. How far away?" He asked just as sharply.  
  
"Just a day away Sire. They should arrive by noon at latest."  
  
"Brilliant." The man by the fire said, the grimace/smile widening.  
  
"What more can I do for you, Sire?" The second man asked.  
  
"Bring me Norrington. I have a Sparrow to snare."  
  
WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS MAN...AND WHAT DOES HE WANT WITH JACK SPARROW? 


	2. Arrival and Surprises

Disclaimer - I don't own POTC, any characters, events, plots, settings, etc. from it. It belongs to Disney.  
  
Jack strolled down the gangplank, Jen wandering along behind him. They had docked along the coast of the island, but had decided not to make port at the actual docks, because Norrington would be watching them. Jack began to head up a path heading towards Port Royal. Jen was now behind him, looking around. She recognized this path from a day a year and a half ago, when Jack had kidnapped her and her sister and taken her along this exact path. Now they were returning. She planned to tell her parents after the wedding...seeing as neither her mother or father had approved of anyone but (shudder) her proposed fiancee Governor Swann. However, Jack had rescued her from that situation. So here she was again.  
  
"Hurry up, Jen!" Jack called impatiently. Seeing no reason not to listen to him, Jen quickened her pace and walked alongside him.  
  
"What's your hurry?" Jen asked. Jack grinned.  
  
"No reason. Will and I agreed to have some rum together next time we see each other, and today is that day. I intend to challenge young William to a drinking contest and see how long it takes before he's A) knocked out or B) sick. Shouldn't be long." Jack said with a cruel grin. Jen laughed. They continued along this path until they reached Port Royal. Jack immediately switched into shadow mode. He pulled Jen along the back streets and alleys, careful to avoid soldiers and nobles. Finally, they reached Will and Elizabeth's house. Jack leapt onto the deck and knocked on the door. He heard footsteps and low voices. Someone giggled. Jack frowned and leaned closer to the door. He knocked again. More voices, another laugh. Jack grinned wickedly at Jen.  
  
"Think we've interrupted something?" He asked shamelessly. Jen pulled his hat down over his eyes as retribution. Jack immediately pushed it back up and grabbed both of Jen's wrists in a tight lock. He yanked her close and growled,  
  
"Never insult a captain's hat." Jack leaned in and kissed her. Both of them heard a slight creak and broke their kiss off. The door was slowly opening. They looked in. Nothing. Suddenly, a small figure stepped into the doorway. Jack and Jen looked at it in confusion. A tiny little boy stood in the doorway. Jen took back her wrists quite easily, as Jack was so confused he lost his grip. She leaned down.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jen and this is Jack. Do you know where Mr. and Mrs. Turner are?" She asked slowly. The kid just looked up at her. Jen glared up at Jack.  
  
"Did they move?" She asked indignantly. Suddenly, the door was flung open the rest of the way.  
  
"Surprise!" The two Turner's shouted. Jen jumped back to stand beside Jack. Will swooped up the little boy. Elizabeth rushed out to hug first Jen, then Jack. Jack and Jen looked uncertainly at each other and then offered small, confused grins back to the Turners. They stepped inside and Jack and Jen hung awkwardly by the door.  
  
"So...are you baby-sitting?" Asked Jen cautiously. Will grinned.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"Well...you didn't have a baby answering your door when we left so...we just figured..." Jen said awkwardly. Elizabeth smiled and took the kid from Will.  
  
"This is our son, Charlie." She said excitedly. Jack's jaw dropped.  
  
"Son?" Elizabeth laughed.  
  
"But....how....it takes months...and we've been corresponding for months and you never said anything!" Jen exclaimed. Will and Elizabeth grinned.  
  
"We wanted it to be a surprise!" Will explained. Jack stepped forward, putting his finger under Charlie's chin, studying him carefully through narrowed eyes. Elizabeth and Will glanced hopefully at each other, as if waiting for Jack's approval. Suddenly, Jack grinned and clapped his hands.  
  
"I approve." He said joyfully, kissing Elizabeth's forehead and clapping Will on the shoulder. The baby giggled and waved his arms, while kicking his legs. Jen came forward as well and kissed the baby, then hugged Elizabeth and Will.  
  
"Pretty good kid, Will, even though he has you as a father." Jack said with a grin.  
  
"Thanks! Hey..." Will had been expecting a compliment. Jen and Elizabeth grinned.  
  
"C'mon Will, you owe me a drink." Jack said, lifting the kid out of Elizabeth's arms and into Jen's. As they walked off (Will stormed off rather) Will said playfully,  
  
"Think you could do better?" Jack paused, thinking, then looked over his shoulder at Elizabeth and Jen.  
  
"Yeah. I think I could." He said, sauntering past Will. Jen grinned, feeling great. Spending every day with Jack was a dream come true, he always made her feel like she was gold.  
  
MEANWHILE....  
  
"What's news do you have of the Sparrow?" Asked the man standing by the fire. "Where is he now? Has he descended yet like a demon upon the island?" He inquired with a bitter tone. The man behind him bowed low.  
  
"Yes, my lord. He was last seen entering the house of William and Elizabeth Turner."  
  
"Ah, the Turners. His old friends. That Sparrow is soon going to be in the cage I have built for him, bar by bar!" Seethed the mysterious man. 


	3. Waking and Parties

Disclaimer - I don't own POTC, any characters, events, plots, settings, etc. from it. It belongs to Disney.  
  
SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING AS QUICKLY AS USUAL. SCHOOL & ETC.'S BEEN KEEPING ME BUSY!  
  
Jen woke to find a beam of sunlight shining directly over her eyes. Groaning, she put her arm over her eyes and rolled over, expecting to find warmth huddling against Jack. Instead, she found an empty cavern in the middle of the bed. Confused but determined not to open her eyes, Jen pulled the covers tighter around her.  
  
"Jen." Ordered a voice. Jen moaned.  
  
"Go away." She muttered, squeezing her eyes shut tighter. Jen felt the bed shift as a weight settled on the bottom.  
  
"Up and at 'em, luv. We're gonna' go visit the Turners again." Whispered Jack.  
  
"Noooo." Jen pleaded. As much as she loved Will and Elizabeth, it was too early to go visiting. She got up with the sun on the Pearl, but on the island it seemed like the sun rose earlier. It couldn't be past seven.  
  
"C'mon, Jen." Jack ordered.  
  
"What time is it?" Asked Jen groggily, slowly getting up. Jack grinned.  
  
"Ten o'clock in the afternoon. I let you sleep all morning. And here I am, all by me onesies watching you sleep. I need merry company. The Turners' will be up!" Jen flopped back down, groaning again.  
  
"Go and visit. I'll be all right." She said quietly, hoping to drift off. And then Jack used his secret weapon. His lips brushed up her bare arm. Jen shivered, putting her arm under the covers.  
  
"No!" She said futilely. The lips came back, at the base of her neck, gentle and soft. Jen moaned, the blood in her veins surging. Angry but secretly thrilled, Jen sat up. Jack grinned like the devil he is and got up off the bed, his work done. Jen swung her feet out of the bed. Jack offered her his hand, and she let him pull her up. He silently handed her one of her dresses, which she pulled on. She let Jack tie up the back. Finally, they were ready to leave. Jack planted one last kiss on Jen's lips before they opened the door and walked down the stairs of the inn. Things took an interesting turn of events when they reached the Turners. They stood on the porch, Jen raised her hand to knock. Before her knuckle even touched the door, it flew open and Elizabeth grabbed the two of them and pulled them inside. Her eyes shone with excitement.  
  
"My father is having a party for Will and I tonight. We forgot to mention it yesterday. But will you please come? It would mean so much to us if you would!" Elizabeth gushed. Jen and Jack looked somewhat taken back. Jen bit her lip. How could she put this delicately?"  
  
"Um...Elizabeth, do you remember how Jack took me from the altar and left him there, then fought with him. I don't think we'll get along that well." Jen said carefully. Elizabeth's smile didn't waver.  
  
"It'll be a big party! Don't worry! He won't even know you're there." Jen grimaced.  
  
"Elizabeth...we can't...we don't have anything to wear." Jen added, motioning to her and Jack's clothes, faded and worn from life on the sea. Jack shook his head frantically.  
  
"No. No parties like this for me. I don't want to 'ave to act all gentlemanly!" Jack said, backing away with his hands up. Elizabeth grabbed Jen's hand.  
  
"I can lend you a dress! We're the same size! It'll be wonderful! Come on, we'll go and pick one out!" Elizabeth said excitedly, rushing up the stairs, motioning for Jen to follow.  
  
"One minute!" She called cheerfully. She turned to Jack and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"If I'm not by eleven, come get me." She ordered in a deadly serious if-you-don't-do-this-you-may-not-wake-up voice. Jack nodded, and when she turned away grinned.  
  
MEANWHILE....  
  
"Elizabeth will no doubt invite the Captain and this...girl that has shown up with him. Another Tortuga wretch, I suppose."  
  
"No, sir." Sputtered the man behind him, the informant.  
  
"What? Spit it out!" Ordered the first man.  
  
"I believe she is Jennifer Lanyen, the girl who disappeared from her wedding over a year ago." A cruel smile lit the first man's face.  
  
"So her family is still in town. And she is the one who left Swann at the altar. Interesting...this might play out to my advantage."  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Meetings and Panic

Disclaimer – I don't own POTC, any characters, events, plots, settings, etc. from it. It belongs to Disney.  
  
'I'm not going to panic. I'm not going to panic.' Jen mentally instructed herself. Why on earth had she agreed to this? Jack was safe at home in the Turners house, babysitting Charlie, and here she was, all dressed up but with no one to talk to. To make matters worse, she had just spotted her parents. Who had arranged a marriage for her with Governor Swann. Jack had rescued her at the last minute and dueled with her father and Governor Swann. She hadn't seen them in over a year. Jen turned away from them, heading in the opposite direction. Elizabeth and Will had already been announced; Governor Swann had already made his announcement about his pleasure that his daughter had a son. Jen put her hand to her hot forehead, praying that neither her father nor Governor Swann would find her. She was absolutely dying in this dress. It was a long and fanned out at the waist, as was the fashion. Elizabeth had been generous with the tying of the corset laces, but 'generous' and 'corset' didn't really go together. Jen felt like her lungs were going to burst. It was a white gown, which called some attention to her, as it was considerably bright. However, the blessing was that Governor Swann had called for a masquerade. Some chose to remove their masks, as the Turners had done, and obviously her parents. Jen kept her mask firmly in place. It covered the upper half of her face, with two holes for eyes. Jen had worn gloves to hide her weather worn hands. She was heading away from the excitement towards the balcony when suddenly, a man place himself in front of her.  
  
"My Lady, I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting." He said in a low, warm voice, bowing. Jen forced a smile, offering him her hand, which he brushed his lips over. Realizing she needed to answer, she quickly thought up a name.  
  
"Jennifer Raven." Mentally, she laughed at herself. Wishful thinking, perhaps? She thought was a sardonic smile.  
  
"We have something in common!" The man said with a laugh, straightening. "The name is Adam Hawk. Birds must be well loved creatures." Adam said with a slight smile. Jen nodded.  
  
"Perhaps, Mr. Hawk."  
  
"Please, call me Adam." He insisted. Jen nodded.  
  
"I was just going out to the balcony for some air, if you'll excuse me." Jen said politely, hoping to slip away. Adam grinned. He too was still wearing his mask.  
  
"If it's not a bother, might I join you? The air in this room is stifling!" Adam added. Jen nodded.  
  
"Your presence is greatly appreciated." Jen said with a false laugh. Adam offered his arm, and resentfully, Jen took it.  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
Jack stared at Charlie, who was sitting on a chair opposite him. They were staring at each other, their gazes locked. Suddenly, Charlie looked away.  
  
"Ha! Another game won for me!" Jack said triumphantly. They had been having staring contests for the past hour. Charlie grimaced. Jack grinned.  
  
"S'all right. I was getting bored too. So tell me, what do I do with ya'?" Asked Jack. Charlie just stared. Jack sighed and slumped in his chair. What was he supposed to do with a little kid? Jack checked his watch. It was nine o'clock. Jack stood and walked to the porch, opening the door and stepping out. The Swann house was ablaze with lights. Jack grinned.  
  
"Jen must be goin' out of her mind! I'll be nice and come collect 'er early." Jack decided aloud, stepping back inside and shutting the door. "All right Charlie, we're gonna' go find Jen. She'll know what to do with you." Jack announced. He looked at Charlie's chair. Nothing. It was empty. Panic suddenly surged through Jack. Where had the little tyke gotten to in the three seconds when his back was turned?  
  
"Charlie?" He called. No answer. Annoyance was now edging in on his panic. What if the kid had found something sharp? Or wandered off? Will would kill him. That boy was dangerous with pointy objects, and Jack didn't feel like having a second showdown. Or would it be a third? Possibly a fourth...they had squared off many times...Suddenly Jack realized Will's anger would be nothing compared to Elizabeth's. That woman had the sharpest slap he'd ever felt, as well as the cruelest tongue. Jack suspected it had something to do with him turning her down.  
  
"Come out, Charlie! I don't need your mother trying to kill me!" Jack called again. Still no answer. Jack ran a hand through his hair. Wait...where was his hat? Jack looked around in despair. Losing that hat was worse than losing the kid! Oh wait, he had left it in the kitchen. Suddenly, a gurgle of laughter pierced the air. Jack listened carefully. It came again. Jack tiptoed to the source of the noise, pausing as he heard it to check that he was heading in the right direction. He ended up right outside the kitchen door. A last gurgle of laughter. Jack pushed the door open and saw Charlie, sitting on the floor, clapping his hands and laughing. There was a captain's hat falling down over his eyes. Jack grinned and sat next to the kid, pushing the hat up so that it wasn't over Charlie's eyes. Charlie laughed even harder, grinning a cute toothless grin. Jack couldn't help grinning.  
  
"You gave me a scare, you little whelp!" Jack teased, letting out a sigh of relief. Charlie just grinned.  
  
"Don't do it again, savvy?" Jack ordered firmly. Charlie clapped his hands.  
  
"Savy!" He squeaked. Jack grinned.  
  
"C'mon. We've got to go rescue a damsel in distress." Jack said, lifting Charlie into his arms and exiting the house.  
  
THE PARTY  
  
Jen stood in an awkward silence on the balcony with Adam. He had a grave, serious air about him, although sometimes he smiled or laughed. Jen just wished she could go home and get out of the horrid dress.  
  
"Do you live around here, Miss Raven?" Asked Adam, turning to her. He had removed his mask, revealing dark brown eyes. Jen smile slightly.  
  
"No. I'm just visiting. And you?" She asked.  
  
"Ah, a traveler, are you? Well, I've lived here quite some time now. I used to travel a bit, but life on the seas wasn't for me. Ever heard of the Black Pearl?" Asked Adam gravely. Jen nodded.  
  
"Of course. Who hasn't?" She replied, her heart swelling with pride for Jack's reputation.  
  
"I once saw that ship. Dreadful, dreary ship it was. Never again do I wish to see that ship." Adam said in a hard tone. Jen made a noise that sounded like agreement.  
  
"Are you a friend of the Turner's then?" Asked Adam, breaking the silence that had once again fallen around them.  
  
"Oh, yes. Elizabeth and Will met me when I came visiting a while ago. Elizabeth was kind enough to invite me tonight." Jen murmured.  
  
"Have you met Governor Swann yet?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, no, but I don't want to trouble our host. He has been most gracious." Jen sputtered. Adam smiled.  
  
"Nonsense. He'd be delight to meet you." Taking her arm in a firm yet gentle grip, he guided her inside and marched her straight up to Governor Swann.  
  
"Governor, have you met Miss Jennifer Raven? She's visiting in town." Adam said as an introduction. Governor Swann smiled, kissing Jen's hand. Jen shuddered.  
  
"Delight to meet you, Miss Raven." The governor stated, smiling at her. Jen once again plastered a smile on her face.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine." Jen said, barely managing to conceal her contempt.  
  
"Now why don't I introduce you to some of the other guests tonight?" Adam said with a smile.  
  
"Jen! Hey, Jen, come!" Jack called quietly from behind a pillar. Somehow, he had managed to slip in unseen. He carried Charlie who still wore his hat, on his arm. Jen smiled. Adam turned to see what she was looking at.  
  
"I'm sorry. I've got to go. It's important." Adam grabbed her arm.  
  
"Is he a relation?" He asked.  
  
"No, but an old friend. He's...he's watching my cat for me. It's an old cat, very sick, and I hated to leave it alone. I suppose something happened. I must go." Jen said firmly. She began to walk away but Adam pulled her back.  
  
"Please, come to my house for dinner tomorrow." Adam pleaded.  
  
"All right." Jen gave in, wanting nothing more than to flee. "I'm staying at the Red Lily Inn."  
  
"Wonderful. I'll send a carriage for you around five in the afternoon." Adam said with a bow. Jen nodded and hurried away. Jack grabbed her hand and the three of them hurried away. Once they were out of the house, Jack kissed Jen in greeting.  
  
"How was it, luv?" He asked with an evil grin. Jen rolled her eyes.  
  
"Horrible." In retaliation, she added, "But I think you have some competition for my hand, Mr. Sparrow."  
  
Unknown to them, someone was watching from a window. 


	5. Persuading and Singing

Disclaimer - I don't own POTC, any characters, events, plots, settings, etc. from it. It belongs to Disney.  
  
Jack and Jen headed back to the Turner's house, Jack still holding the youngest Turner in his arm. When they reached the house, Jen quickly shut the door and took Charlie out of Jack's arms.  
  
"You had better get me out of this dress. I haven't taken a full breath since it was laced up!" Jen seethed, turning around so Jack could untie it. Jack grinned and quickly untied it. Jen peeled off the fancy dress and with one hand wrenched off the mask. She put Charlie down and turned around to face Jack, who had a knife out, ready to cut off the corset. Jen quickly stopped his hand by grabbing his wrist. She shook her head, grinning.  
  
"Don't do that! Elizabeth forgave you for saving her life, but I don't think she'll appreciate it this time." Jack nodded hastily.  
  
"Good point." He didn't want to arouse the Wrath of Elizabeth. Soon, the corset and dress were draped carefully over a chair and Jack and Jen collapsed onto a couch, watching Charlie play with a few blocks.  
  
"So....what do we do now?" Asked Jen. Jack shrugged.  
  
"Don't know. That's why I came to find you."  
  
"Oh. Right." They sat in silence, thinking.  
  
"Well, why don't you tell him a story?" Jen suggested. Jack looked thoughtful.  
  
"All right. C'mere, kid." He said gruffly, lifting Charlie onto his knee. Charlie stared up at him with big brown eyes, listening intently.  
  
"Once upon a time, there was a lyin' cheatin' bastard named Barbossa who stole me' beautiful ship. Now this low down, rotten piece of shi," Jack began, before Jen clamped her hand over Jack's mouth.  
  
"Jack, you're starting to sound bitter. And Will won't appreciate his son's new vocabulary." Jen cautioned. Jack nodded and looked sad as Jen removed her hand. He gave the kid a sorry look.  
  
"You're never going to any fun growing up, based on your parents look on life!" Jack said remorsefully. Charlie laughed and clapped his own hands over his mouth.  
  
"Sing him a song." Jen suggested next after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Okay. Yoho, yoho a pirate's life for me! We pillage we plunder, we rifle and loot! Drink up me 'earties yoho! We're devils and black sheep and REALLY BAD EGGS! Drink up me 'earties yoho!" Jack sang loudly with gestures. A few minutes into the song, Jack got up and put Charlie on Jen's lap. He walked away, still singing and into the kitchen. A minute, some loud bangs, a crash and a muffled shout later, he emerged, swinging two bottles of rum from his hand. He handed one to Jen, concluded the song and flopped down again, ready to drink.  
  
"No, Jack. We're baby-sitting. We can't be drunk!" Jen scolded.  
  
"You're no fun luv." Jack pouted. A thought crossed his mind. " Y'know, I bet it was really hot at that party." Jack said slowly. Jen closed her eyes and groaned.  
  
"Ugh. Of course it was. And those stiff torture devices didn't help!" Jack continued.  
  
"And they only have champagne, which gets bitter after awhile."  
  
"Amazingly bitter." Jen reflected. Jack put the cool bottle against Jen's cheek.  
  
"And this rum is so nice and cool. Bet it'd be really refreshing." He concluded. Jen was now glaring longingly at the bottle.  
  
"Just a few sips..." Jack grinned at the allowance.  
  
"Excellent!" He said, uncorking the bottle quickly.  
  
JACK, BABYSITTING, AND RUM?! JACK GET'S A BIT UPSET IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...AS DOES WILL AND ELIZABETH! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?! PLEASE REVIEW...IT'LL MAKE ME POST QUICKER! 


	6. Up in a Blaze

Disclaimer - I don't own POTC, any characters, settings, plots, events, etc. from it. It belongs to Disney.  
  
There is going to be a special MUSIC appearance...I don't own the song! It belongs to....uh...Peter Jackson I guess. But whoever it does belong to....I don't own it. Sorry if I got the lyrics wrong!  
  
Had you looked in the Turner's window on this particular night, you would have seen some very interesting things. A rush of colors, for instance. A blazing red, a twirling black and a spinning white. You'd hear a crackle...a giggle...and some loud....singing?  
  
"HEY HO TO THE BOTTLE I GO! TO HEAL MY HEART AND DROWN MY WOE! RAIN MAY FALL, AND WIND MAY BLOW BUT THERE'LL BE....MANY MILES TO GO! SWEET IS THE SOUND OF THE POURING RAIN, AND THE STREAM THAT FALLS FROM HILLL TO PLAIN! BETTER THAN RAIN OR WRIPPLING BROOK IS A MUG OF RUM INSIDE THIS...dadadadada!" Neither Jack nor Jen knew the end of the song, so they hummed a stanza instead. They were close together, clinking their bottles of rum to make a beat. Charlie sat in a corner, giggling. Jack and Jen grinned as the song concluded. Jen shivered. This gave Jack an idea. He threw a plain wooden chair into the center of the room. Next came...a match. Jack tried to light it, but instead it burned him. He gave a shout and it dropped, useless, to the ground. He tried again. The flame danced so...quickly, it made his head spin. Suddenly, he realized he was holding another one. Not wanting to be burned, he let it drop. It fell onto the chair and began to burn. The two adults cheered.  
  
"Brilliant, Jack!" Jen gushed, twirling around the small fire. Jack grinned.  
  
"What can I say luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" He replied. Jen grabbed Jack's hat off his head and began to dance around the fire.  
  
"WE'RE DEVILS AND BLACK SHEEP AND REALLY BAD EGGS!" She shouted. Jack began to dance around the fire, both were stumbling and staggering as they went.  
  
"DRINK UP, ME 'EARTIES YO HO!" He shouted in response. The song continued. The chair was really beginning to blaze. They sang the song twice, by this time, the fire was now slowly consuming the coffee table. The bottles of rum were discarded; lying near Charlie, with only tiny drops remaining. Jack grabbed Jen and together they spun until they were even dizzier than before. Jack staggered away, bumping into another chair. He reached up and grabbed at air, feeling for his hat. As if it were there, he made a motion as if he were sweeping it off his head and bowed.  
  
"So sorry, Madame. Won't happen again." He apologized, slurring his words and swaying dangerously. Jen was still dancing about the room. She spotted Charlie, who was still laughing in the corner. She grinned and picked him up, spinning him around.  
  
"Hey there, Will. My, you're light on you're feet!" She giggled. She tripped over a block and dropped Charlie, who luckily landed in the lap of a chair. Jack began to run around the fire, which had now covered two chairs, the coffee table, and a few of Charlie's blocks. Not to mention the rug underneath.  
  
"Will! Don't go dancin' with my girl!" Jack roared suddenly, scolding Charlie. He grabbed Jen and together they waltzed around the room. Jen, feeling lightheaded, flopped down on the floor, Jack followed suit, breathing heavily.  
  
"I has plans, Mr. Sarrow, and they don't include ye." Jen said, a look of concentration on her face. She was having a hard time stringing together her words. Jack grinned, leaning closer.  
  
"Really. And what might they be?" Jen sat up straighter, which would have been impressive if she wasn't leaning quite far to her right.  
  
"Adam and I are hasing dinner." (Yes...I know hasing isn't a word. But try telling that to someone drunk!) Jack frowned, his eyes slowly beginning to focus a little more. He suddenly was a little less drunk than before.  
  
"Whose Adam?" He asked, quite shocked. Jen looked smug.  
  
"He was at the party. Invited me to dinner. Tomorrow. He's picking me up." She added with pride. Jack frowned, standing up.  
  
"Don't like him. He's trying to steal you! You can't go, savvy?" Jack ordered. Jen frowned, standing up as well.  
  
"I can do whateverrrr I want!" Jen was having difficulty getting past the letter 'r'.  
  
"Well Adam might be rich luv...but I'm a captain!" Jack said with an air of smugness. Jen frowned.  
  
"Oh...right." Jen looked somewhat disheartened about Adam. Jack was now grinning, his teeth glinting in the ever-growing fire.  
  
"And I bet I can kiss better than him too." He stated as if this was a well-known fact. Which it probably is. Jen leaned in, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Prove it." She ordered. Jack grinned, leaning down. Just as his lips brushed over hers, there was a loud noise.  
  
BANG. The door smashed open. Will and Elizabeth dashed. Elizabeth's eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth immediately.  
  
"Charlie! Jen, Jack!" She screamed. Will slammed the door shut, trying to hide the sight from prying eyes that were heading home from the party. He ran into the kitchen and reappeared with two wet pieces of cloth. He began to fight the fire with the wet rags. There was a hiss as water met fire, and slowly the fire died. Elizabeth ran over and grabbed Charlie who was still sitting on the couch. The fire was finally gone, a thick black cloud of smoke was filling the room. Jack and Jen began to cough. Will angrily headed for the pair of them.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you two?" He asked angrily.  
  
"In front of Charlie!" Elizabeth shrieked. "You all could've died!" She shouted, looking accusingly at Jack. Jack's eyes widened, shifting over the mass of black, scorched furniture.  
  
"Ugh...how did that happen?" Jack shouted in a surprised tone. Will glared, his arms cross over his chest, his eyes blazing.  
  
"What do you mean 'how did this happen'. You did it!" He argued. Jack shook his head.  
  
"No way mate. I'm pretty responsible, I didn't start that fire. I  
dunno how it happened!" He said innocently.  
  
"Jack, stop playing guessing games and just confess!" Snapped  
Elizabeth.  
  
"I'm telling you I didn't start the," Jack's eyes shifted to the two bottles to the corner. He had truly not been aware of the fire. Everything came back as he glanced at the empty rum bottles. He grabbed Jen's hand.  
  
"Sorry, mate. We have to go. Long day ahead of us. Night." He rushed out with Jen, leaving a fuming Will and a furious and bewildered Elizabeth. Jen and Jack somehow staggered back to the inn, and collapsed onto the bed. Instantly, they fell asleep.  
  
It was dark, and Jen suddenly bolted upright.  
  
"Jack!" She hissed. How had she gotten back to the inn? The last thing she remembered was taking a sip of rum. Suddenly, everything returned to her. She gasped, her hand flying over her mouth like Elizabeth's had. She buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Oh Jack, we could've killed Charlie!" She said, feeling sick to her stomach. She was so *stupid* to drink that rum. She felt furious with both herself and Jack. Jack pulled her back down to the bed, pulling her close to him, his hand going around her waist.  
  
"I blame you for this." He mumbled.  
  
"Me?!"  
  
"If only you hadn't let me have that sip of rum. This never would have happened."  
  
"That's right. Blame it on me!" Jen fumed.  
  
"We'll 'pologize tomorrow, it'll be all right. Will owes me for savin' his bonny lass anyway." He muttered sleepily. "And you can explain Adam as well." Jen blushed in the dark, glad it was night so Jack couldn't see. She prayed that Will and Elizabeth would forgive them, and that Charlie would forget how irresponsible his aunt and uncle were. Jen blushed even more with shame. After all, Elizabeth had told her last night that Jack and Jen had been named Charlie's godparents. Jen closed her eyes, and hoped that forgiveness would come with the light of dawn. 


	7. Blurting Things Out

Disclaimer – I don't own POTC, any characters, events, plots, settings, etc. from it. It belongs to Disney.  
  
The room was still pitch black. Jen blinked a few times, and sat up. The window showed a dark blue sky. Jen suddenly lay back down; feeling like a sledge hammer had fallen onto her head. She groaned. A hangover. How wonderful. The Turner's had awfully strong rum! Still, Jen slipped out of bed. She wanted to apologize to Will and Elizabeth, and she had to go now, seeing as when the sun rose the hangover would be made worse with all the light.  
  
"Avast!" Jack mumbled in his sleep. "Get ta work, ya scurvy ocean dogs!" Jen rolled her eyes, and considered waking him. No, that would be unkind. His hangover would probably be far worse than hers. Jen pulled on a new dress and to the Turner's house. The town was still dark, and silent, a heavy darkness fell heavily upon the quiet streets. Upon reaching the Turner's, Jen quickly hurried up the steps and opened the door. To her surprise, it wasn't locked. She slipped in quietly and shut it behind her. Apparently, the Turner's had been very tired last night. The ruined furniture was still there, and Jen felt a stab of guilt again. She made her way towards the living room and suddenly tripped, landing sprawled out on the floor. Cursing her hangover, she got up carefully, praying the loud crash hadn't woken anyone up. Jen groped in the dark, finally locating a candle and lighting it. She surveyed the work to be done. The rug was a blackened mess, charred and scorched beyond repair. Jen couldn't even make out the elaborate pattern anymore. Jen ran her hand over the mahogany coffee table, which had been quite the beautiful piece. Now it too was scorched, and lying on its side since one of the legs had been burned off. The chair that had been used to start the fire was completely mangled; there would be no salvaging it. The second chair was also badly burnt, and would have to be tossed. Jen ran a hand through her hair. She was no stranger to hard work, the Pearl was quite a lot of it actually, but she had never had to clean a house. She decided to start with the rug. She rolled it up and moved it away, and then managed to find a scrub brush. After locating the bucket, she realized she'd have to go to the well to get water, since it would be too noisy trying to get it out of the indoor pump. The sky was beginning to lighten, Jen saw a few more people. The faint light scorched her eyes at first, but finally she grew accustomed to it. Hauling the water was a fairly easy task, and Jen managed to lug it safely back inside.  
  
"And really bad eggs, drink up me 'earties yoho!" She muttered, humming under her breath. Jen tied back her hair with a bandanna she had brought with her as she scrubbed the floor, which was covered in ashes and lightly singed black. Jen was quite a mess an hour later. She had half spilled the bucket. On the ship this was no problem, but it meant she had had to chase the water with a mop to keep it from further ruining the Turner's home. Some of the soot had blackened her palms as she leaned on the floor, and the knees of her dress were black as well from kneeling. Without realizing it, she had rubbed the soot onto her face. She was just grabbing the bucket to keep it from spilling a second time when she heard a knock.  
  
"Jack finally got up, that lazy scum." She muttered, heading over to the door. She paused though, in front of it.  
  
"Who's there?" She called. There was no answer. The knock came again, more insistent. Jen hesitated still, biting her lip. She cursed herself for not brining the pistol that Jack had taught her to use. The knock came a third time. Jen took a deep breath and flung the door open. Jen stepped back, horrified, turning away from the door to face the stairs.  
  
"Miss Raven?" Asked a startled voice. Jen nearly groaned, but managed not to. She turned around.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Hawk?" Adam Hawk stood uncertainly on the doorstep.  
  
"As I said before, call me Adam." He looked uncomfortable a moment more, then regained his composure and acted like he saw ladies of society standing in soot covered clothes and drenched all the time.  
  
"I uh...apologize for my appearance, Adam, but my friend who was watching my cat watched her here last night because...the inn would not allow a cat, and I'm just cleaning up after it." Jen lied quickly. Adam's eyebrows rose.  
  
"Your...cat, did this?" He asked in disbelief, the rising sun casting a fairly decent light of the ruined furniture.  
  
"A...a little boy tied a firecracker to its tail, and it ran in here." Jen stammered desperately, hoping he would leave it at that and leave. Adam's eyes narrowed, turning into dark brown slits.  
  
"I shall inform Commodore Norrington immediately. He holds the most authoritive sway on this island, he will see to it that pranks such as these are no longer performed, Miss Raven." He said in a chivalrous manner. His protectiveness reminded her of Jack for a moment, as did his dark brown eyes.  
  
"Thank you, Adam." Adam nodded and straightened up, his face clearing of any traces of anger.  
  
"In my youth, I had a cat. My younger sister named it Marble after it's strange colored eyes. Might I meet yours?" He asked, peering through the house with interest. Jen panicked. There was no cat! Thinking quickly, she said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"It...died! It died!" She blurted out. "It was burned by the firecracker. My friend buried it last night." Jen said, adopting what she hoped was an upset face. Adam patted her hand in a comforting manner.  
  
"I'm so sorry. No wonder you rushed out last night." Jen nodded, lowering her eyes to the floor.  
  
"So Adam, what are you doing here?" Jen asked.  
  
"I was looking for Mr. Turner. But it was no pressing matter. I'll return later. I hope you will still come for dinner tonight despite your loss." Adam said hopefully, yet respectfully.  
  
"Of course. I'll be there as promised." Jen said quickly, ushering him out and shutting the door behind him. Suddenly, Elizabeth was descending from the stairs.  
  
"Jen! Good morning, what are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"Cleaning. And playing maid." Jen answered. The headache that she thought she had lost earlier was now back, throbbing painfully.  
  
"Why on earth would you do that?" Jen stared in disbelief.  
  
"Because Jack and I nearly burned down your house last night when we should've been watching your son!" Elizabeth grimaced, a shadow passing over her face.  
  
"Oh, right. I'd forgotten."  
  
"Well, I'm nearly done. I'm sorry the furniture can't be saved, but I cleaned up the floor." Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Jen. I thought I heard you talking to someone."  
  
"I was. Adam Hawk. He was looking for Will." I told her.  
  
"Mr. Hawk? Oh, Will was working on a sword for him. He might've wanted a change in design. Are you meeting him tonight?" Jen was beginning to worry about how much of the conversation had been heard.  
  
"Yes. We are actually." Jen said carefully, wondering what direction this was going in.  
  
"I'll drop off a dress for you. You can't go in that!" Elizabeth said, eyeing Jen's outfit with an amused smile.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Why don't you join us for breakfast? I'm sure Jack will stagger his way over soon." Elizabeth offered. Together, they headed into the kitchen. Elizabeth was making pancakes while Jen poured milk for Charlie and orange juice for the rest of them. Will came down the stairs bearing Charlie and sat at the table with the two women. They were eating quietly, making light conversation, when they heard the door open and then slam.  
  
"Morning Turners!" Jack called out.  
  
"In here, Jack!" Will shouted. Jack sashayed into the kitchen, shaking his head.  
  
"Captain, captain mate. So what's for breakfast?" He asked, pulling up a chair and beginning to butter some toast.  
  
"So," Elizabeth began, turning to Jen, "I guess you met Adam at the party? What prompted the invitation?" Jack and Will stared at Jen. Only Charlie's eyes weren't fixated upon her. He was mashing his pancakes with a tiny spoon. Jen picked up her glass of orange juice and began to drink, desperately trying to squirm out of answering. Jack's stare was as immovable as stone, and Jen hadn't answering to him. She gulped down the orange juice slowly, not taking it away from her mouth until she had drained it of every last drop. Then she picked up her napkin and wiped off her mouth. Trying to cause a distraction, Jen knocked the milk jug with her elbow. It teetered on the table, milk sloshing around the top of it.  
  
"Sorry!" Jen said, getting up to get a rag. Elizabeth reached out coolly and righted it, giving the milk no chance to spill. She grabbed Jen's arm and pulled her back down.  
  
"Go ahead. Tell us about Adam." Jack said slowly, his dark eyes boring into her.  
  
"Well, we met at the party. He seemed very nice, and asked me to dinner. I think he's lonely. He just needs someone to talk to." Jen applied to Jack, begging him to give approval.  
  
"You can go, as long as he doesn't end up with his 'loneliness' satisfied." Elizabeth scowled fiercely at the speaker.  
  
"Jack! Have some decency! Jen wouldn't do anything of the kind! Besides, Adam is a gentleman! He wouldn't do anything like that either!"  
  
Jen and Jack were heading back to the inn, killing time.  
  
"What time is Adam coming?" Asked Jack.  
  
"Umm, five I think." Jen was nervous. Jack was a very protective person, and he wasn't very good at sharing things. Jack nodded.  
  
"Listen Jack, I'm really sorry. You know I'd rather stay home with you but I had to make a quick getaway last night and I was so fed up with that corset I was ready to agree with anything just to be able to go home!" Jen protested. "And if I'm not home by ten, come and get me, all right?" Jack grumbled about being a babysitter, but he looked much more assured. 


	8. A Lesson in Love and Life

Disclaimer - I don't own POTC, any characters, events, settings, plots, etc. from it. It belongs to Disney.  
  
Thanks to the reviewers! Keep em' coming!  
  
There was silence in the inn room as Jen and Jack waited nervously. Jen sat on the edge of the bed in her shift, waiting for Elizabeth to come with a dress. Jack sat tensely on a chair, staring out the window. When the knock finally came, Jen jumped up and opened the door. Elizabeth was holding a dark red dress. Jen managed a weak smile and accepted the dress.  
  
"Have a good time, all right?" Elizabeth said, glancing inside wistfully.  
  
"Why don't, why don't you come in?" Jen asked in a voice that seemed like it had been unused for days. Elizabeth beamed and came down, taking Jen's spot on the bed.  
  
"I'll just go and put this on, then." Jen said quietly, stealing a sad glance at Jack. She entered the bathroom and shut the door. Elizabeth glared at Jack.  
  
"Really Jack, you're acting like a child. Do you really expect Jen to ride off into the night the instant you turn your back?" She asked. Jack looked startled.  
  
"Why? Did she say something?" Elizabeth sighed, rolling her eyes.  
  
"No Jack. But she's upset that you're making this such a bid deal. It's nothing. She's having dinner. It's like...a business meeting. Adam is a gentlemen, like I've said before, and would try nothing without Jen's consent. And Jen wouldn't consent, because she loves you." Elizabeth explained somewhat impatiently. Jack looked disgruntled and slumped in his chair.  
  
"Fine." He muttered.  
  
"Good. Now that that's settled." Elizabeth said smugly. The door opened and Jen came out slowly from the bathroom. The dress was beautiful. Jen looked from Jack to Elizabeth. Elizabeth and Jack both realized she hadn't tied the dress in the back.  
  
"I'll do it." Elizabeth volunteered. She began to pull the strings together so tightly her hands were striped white and Jen was gasping for breath. Jack looked over and grinned in satisfaction.  
  
"A little tighter would do it." Jen glared at Jack.  
  
"Wonderful Jack. And maybe he'll take one look at how thin my waist is and decide to keep me as a harem girl." She snapped. Jack's dark brown eyes widened in alarm and he got up and brushed away Elizabeth's hands, loosening the corset immensely. Jen grinned when he couldn't see and when he came around in front of her immediately wiped the smile off her face. Elizabeth was peering out the window. She turned around excitedly.  
  
"He's here, Jen! Come on!" She rushed out the door. Jen turned to Jack, fumbling with her hands. Jack tilted her face so he could look into her eyes.  
  
"Come home, savvy?" He said gruffly. Jen managed a small smile.  
  
"Of course, Jack. I love you." She assured him, kissing his cheek. Then she hurried after Elizabeth. Elizabeth stood excitedly by Jen as they walked out to the carriage. A servant was waiting beside the door of the carriage. As she walked towards him, he bowed.  
  
"Good evening, miss." He said solemnly. Elizabeth squeezed Jen's hand encouragingly.  
  
"Have a good time." Then she disappeared back into the inn. The servant offered her his hand and helped her into the carriage. Jen's jaw dropped at the gorgeous inside of the carriage. The seats were black velvet, the walls were dark red. Jen looked anxiously out the window. It was getting darker, and she couldn't see much.  
  
"We're leaving, miss." Warned the servant. Jen nodded and sank back into the seat just as the carriage began to rattle off towards the Hawke manor.  
  
Upstairs, Jack and Elizabeth were looking out the window. Jack looked very angry, while Elizabeth looked delighted.  
  
"Don't worry Jack. You can always go and get her." Soothed Elizabeth before leaving.  
  
THE MANOR  
  
Jen was helped out of the carriage by the servant. All that was left was for her to walk up the steps and greet Adam. She had glanced at the gates before she came in. They had been designed with a depiction of a hawk flying into the sunset. It reminded her forcibly of Jack. Taking a deep breath (which was actually rather short considering the corset) she began up the steps. The door was opened for her by two servants. Jen looked around. Adam wasn't here. Yet another servant was coming towards her.  
  
"Master Hawke is in the parlor." Jen nodded and followed the servant to a pair of French doors. Adam was standing at the fireplace, staring deep into the flames. His right hand was clenching his glass of brandy; his left was behind his back. (cough cough) Jen smiled at the handsome figure. Then she scolded herself. She loved Jack. Yet, this man reminds her so much of him, it's more of a compliment.  
  
"Adam?" She said cautiously. Adam turned around, smiling pleasantly. He bowed.  
  
"Miss Jennifer. You came." He sounded relieved. "You must be hungry. Come, we can eat. Get acquainted." He offered Jen his arm and smiling, she took it. It reminded her of her family and herself before she met Jack. The dinner table was already set. Jen and Adam were seated across from each other instead of at the ends.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, but it seemed too far away to talk."  
  
"It's all right." They began to eat. The food was delicious. Everything was wonderful, and Adam was generous and kind. But suddenly, Jen had a look at the clock. She stiffened, alarmed. It was nearly nine o' clock. She had promised Jack to be home by then.  
  
"Adam, I'm so sorry, but I've got to go. I had a wonderful time. I promised my friends I'd be home by nine and check in with them." Jen stood up and began to walk away. She had to get home. Jack was waiting. Suddenly, there was a hand on her.  
  
"I'm sorry you want to leave too. But why don't you take one of the guest rooms, stay the night. Surely the inn isn't that comfortable?" Adam asked in a concerned tone. Jen shook her head.  
  
"I promised I'd be home by nine Adam. I'm sorry. Thank you for a wonderful evening." She made to walk away. But Adam's grip on her arm, if anything, tightened. Jen's heart was beginning to thump wildly. Elizabeth had promised her he was a gentleman. Jen was feeling nervous.  
  
"Adam, I don't know what's going on. But if you're a gentleman, you'd let me walk away." She pleaded. Jack would come for her if she didn't return. Adam shook his head.  
  
"Miss Jennifer, I'm sorry to tell you this, but my true purpose of inviting you here was not dinner. It was to snare the man with you." He informed her calmly. Jen felt like her heart was stuck in her throat. The world was spinning.  
  
"Oh God no, not Jack. Hang me instead! Please, oh God." Jen was panicking. She normally didn't lose her head like this. But that was with Jack, when they were together on the Pearl.  
  
"I don't want to hang him, Jennifer." Adam said patiently, but with a steel edge in his voice. Jen wished she weren't in this foolish dress. Or she would run so fast Adam would never catch her.  
"Please. If you have any decency at all, you'll let me go home and get Jack. Please, Adam." She begged. Adam shook his head.  
  
"Jack Sparrow doesn't play fair."  
  
"How did you know? I never said anything."  
  
"I have my own reasons for wanting Sparrow. I've been having him watched. My felicitations, on your engagement." He said wryly. Jen's mind was spinning. He knew. He knew EVERYTHING. Jen wanted to do something. But what? Jen had an idea. It was stupid, but better than nothing. She opened her mouth and instead of words, a high pitched, shrill scream burst out. Adam winced, taking his hold off her. And Jen ran. She tried to get out the door, but it was locked. Then she noticed the sword above the fireplace. Perfect. She grabbed it down and unsheathed it.  
  
"You'll let me go." She ordered Adam. He rolled his eyes and from his belt, produced a pistol, aiming it at her heart. Feeling weak, she almost dropped the sword.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jennifer. Or would you prefer a different name? Would Jen make you feel more at home?" Angrily, Jen kept her hold on the sword.  
  
"I would rather die than give up Jack." But in a swift move, Adam knocked Jen over the head with the butt of the pistol. Jen felt the floor drop out from beneath her, the world begin spinning away without her. And then she dropped down, onto the parlor floor, the sword uselessly at her side.  
  
Jack stared out the window. It was dark. Jen wasn't back. He looked up at the moon. It was nearly nine. Panic was setting him nervously on the edge. Two empty rum bottles were behind him. That's it. He was going to go get her. He let the inn quickly and began to run to the Turner's house.  
  
"Where does he live?" He shouted, bursting through the door. Will and Elizabeth were sitting on the couch, watching Charlie.  
  
"What?" Will finally managed after the shock passed.  
  
"Where's Adam live?"  
  
"Up there." Elizabeth pointed towards a manor. Jack nodded, turned, and ran off, not even bothering to shut the door.  
  
THE MANOR  
Jen came to not long after she was carried upstairs. She watched out of the window, knowing Jack would soon come. Adam stood behind her. She was silent, not wanting to even speak to him.  
  
"You betrayed my trust." She said bitterly.  
  
"You shouldn't trust anyone, Jennifer. It's not wise."  
  
"Then life's not worth liv," Jen suddenly saw a figure down by the gates. Jack. He was staring at the gate, astonished.  
  
"I trust Mr. Sparrow is here then?" Jen found her wits again.  
  
"Bring him to me first. If you're anything of a gentleman Adam, let me see him first. Bring him up here." She ordered, pleading really. Adam considered it.  
  
"All right. But someone will be right outside the door." She nodded, watching Jack run up to the house. Adam was gone. He had left her inside the little room.  
  
"No! Jack! NO!" She screamed, trying to shout through the window and down to Jack. But she heard the door open and close. She sank down, no easy feat. Adam had tied her arms behind her back and her ankles together. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and looked towards the door. She had to warn him. If he left, he'd be saved. But he couldn't bring her. It might slow him down. But she loved him. She would love him, and save him.  
  
WHAT'LL HAPPEN NEXT?! I'LL WRITE QUICKER WITH MORE REVIEWS! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! AND YOU FINALLY FOUND OUT ABOUT THE MYSTERIOUS MAN! BUT WHAT EXACTLY HE WANTS WITH JACK STILL HAS TO BE FOUND OUT! 


	9. Findings and Old History

Disclaimer - I don't own POTC, any characters, events, plots, settings, etc. from it. It belongs to Disney.  
  
Jen heard the footsteps racing towards the door. She looked towards it anxiously. It burst open and the reassuring figure of Jack towered in the doorway. The only difference was his pistol and sword were gone from his side.  
  
"Five minutes." A manservant, the guard, said roughly. The door closed sharply behind Jack, who then rushed over to Jen. He knelt beside her.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked quickly, his dark eyes running down over her body, checking for signs of blood or bruises. Jen shook her head.  
  
"No. I'm fine. But Jack you've," However, Jack made speaking very difficult, because he had kissed her.  
  
"Jack," Jen tried to say, but Jack again claimed her mouth.  
  
"What?" Asked Jack before returning to soothing her.  
  
"You've," She tried to say, but Jack was becoming a distraction. Jen wrenched herself backwards, nearly falling over. "You've got to leave Jack. Get on the Pearl and go."  
  
"Why?" Asked Jack.  
  
"Because Adam wants to kill you. Please Jack, just go. You can go quicker without me. Climb out the window. Please go." Jen pleaded.  
  
"He won't kill me." Jack assured her, running a hand through her hair.  
  
"Yes, he will. He nearly killed me. Please, go Jack. If you don't go I'll....just go!" Jen begged. Jen had lost track of time. Who knows how much longer she had to persuade him. Jack shook his head.  
  
"He won't kill me, Jen. But he tried to hurt you? I'm going to kill him though. He can't do this and get away with it." Jack rose to his feet. Jen was getting impatient. Obviously Adam didn't have much of a conscience. He wouldn't shed a tear over Jack's death. Jen nudged Jack with her arm, since her hands were still tied behind her back.  
  
"Jack, what don't you understand? You're not immortal!" Jen shouted. Jack looked down, surprised, a slight grin upon his face.  
  
"Really? Luv, calm down. Adam Hawke wouldn't kill me. I promise." Jack quickly untied Jen's ankles and arms and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Listen, you've got to leave. He lured me here to get to you, and I think he wants to kill you." Jen was saying again. Jack shook his head, now he was impatient.  
  
"Listen, darling, it was very clever to lure me here by using you. I should've realized earlier, I understood at the gate. Didn't you see it?" Jen remembered it, it had reminded her of Jack's tattoo. The gate depicted a hawk flying into the sunset.  
  
"I don't understand." Jen said slowly. Jack cupped Jen's face in his hands.  
  
"Adam Hawke is my uncle." Suddenly, it all fit. Why Adam looked so like Jack, the gate.  
  
"But...he's so young! And...why didn't he come to you himself? And what about the last name? Hawke and Sparrow? Is that just a coincidence?" Jen asked.  
  
"He was my mother's younger brother. He hates pirates, which is probably why he called me here. I wouldn't come to him without a reason, and you are a very good one, luv. I kept my mother's last name, Sparrow. Adam changed his name because he didn't want to be in any way associated with me." Jack explained. Jen rested her head on Jack's shoulder.  
  
"Then what does he want with you now?" She asked. Jack stiffened.  
  
"Not sure yet, Jen. I guess I'll find out soon." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Sparrow, come on. Mr. Hawke wants you." Jack grinned awkwardly at Jen.  
  
"I'm going to go. You stay here. Get some sleep." He added, motioning to the bed beside them. "This could take awhile." With one last kiss, Jack headed for the door. Jen watched him go, slowly sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Be careful." She called softly. He looked over his shoulder, grinning.  
  
"Pirate." He reminded her. Jen grinned halfheartedly, lying down on the bed. Despite her anxiety for Jack's safety, the moment her eyes closed, she fell asleep.  
  
Jack headed slowly down the stairs. His uncle was waiting in the parlor, glancing down at something on his right arm. Jack grinned to himself. Despite his uncle's hatred towards pirates, he bore the emblem of one upon his flesh. A permanent mark. Jack leaned casually in the doorway.  
  
"So, Uncle, what turn of events brings me here?" Jack drawled. Hawke slowly turned around.  
  
"Business, Sparrow. Let's get things started right. Have you met my good friend, Commodore Norrington?" Jack froze. A man on the couch turned to face him. James Norrington grinned at him.  
  
"And so we meet again."  
  
WHAT DOES ADAM WANT WITH JACK? WILL JACK BE TURNED OVER TO NORRINGTON? 


	10. Propositions and Leverage

Disclaimer – I don't own POTC, any characters, events, plots, settings, etc. from it. It belongs to Disney.  
  
Thanks to the faithful reviewers! You guys keep me going! And any future reviewers, thanks in advance!  
  
Jack's heart beat quickened, beating irregularly for a minute before Jack straightened and grinned, revealing his teeth. Norrington and Hawke recoiled in disgust.  
  
"Well look who it is, me two favorite people! My traitorous uncle and me friend Norrington." Jack said with a grin.  
  
"This is hardly the time for jokes and snide remarks, Sparrow."  
  
"Captain!" Jack ordered sternly to Norrington. James rolled his eyes in disgust.  
  
"This is business."  
  
"Business? Sorry, I don't do business with honest men. Bad for me reputation, see?" Jack said smoothly. Adam was leaning on the fireplace now. He casually rolled up his sleeve. Jack raised an eyebrow. There it was. The family symbol. Of course, Adam's was a hawk, but the tattoo was still there. Jack's mother had also had the tattoo on her arm. Hers was a swan flying away from the sun though, which was partly why Jack had been intrigued by Elizabeth. The names were similar.  
  
"Remember, Jack? You got your own branding at ten, just as I had mine done then. Just as your mother did." Hawke said softly, in an acidic tone. Jack nodded, still staring at the tattoo.  
  
"Course. And it wasn't a branding. It was an honor." Jack replied savagely, his eyes narrowing. Hawke leaned gracefully on the fireplace still, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Hardly. They failed to mention that this brand would ensure that I became a pirate."  
  
"You didn't mind then." Jack snapped. Hawke's face changed, his face going from easygoing to adamant and sharp.  
  
"I didn't truly understand the 'family business'." He answered just as harshly.  
  
"So what do you want with me, Adam?"  
  
"What, you won't call me uncle?" Hawke teased cruelly. Jack crossed his own arms.  
  
"You're no family of mine. You sold out my father and mother to the navy." Jack said in an icy tone. "We had to be extra careful cause of you, mate. You're not family." Jack snapped. Hawke straightened, dropping his arms.  
  
"I didn't sell out your mother. She was my sister, how could I? I merely gave the previous commodore clues to your father's whereabouts." Hawke said coyly. Jack felt rage slam into his heart and begin to spread through his veins.  
  
"What do you WANT?" Jack finally asked, struggling to control his anger, mask his wounded pride. Hawke grinned regally.  
  
"I want you to stop being a pirate. You're all a vicious, brutal lot. Yet against the navy, the pirates stick together. And you, my nephew," Jack cut in.  
  
"You're previous acquaintance, savvy?" Jack snarled. Hawke grinned again.  
  
"My NEPHEW, is the leader of them all. If you stop, they'll all be killed, rounded up, or convinced to give up. A perfect plan."  
  
"Why's Norrington here?" Jack asked suddenly. Hawke raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Commodore Norrington? He is here merely on my invitation, to learn the history of the infamous Captain Sparrow. And to see his downfall. To see how easy it is to stop him." Jack's fists were clenched in rage.  
  
"No. Pirating's in my blood. It's in yours too. The sea'll call you, Hawke. Sooner or later, ye'll have to answer." He said slowly. Hawke glared at him, Norrington stood.  
  
"Sparrow, you have to quit. It is no longer a yes or no question. Your uncle,"  
  
"Acquaintance! And it's captain." Shouted Jack, close to attacking Norrington and Hawke.  
  
"Fine then. Your acquaintance has generously offered to buy you a house and give you money. He'll teach you to be a gentleman as well. Sparrow? Sparrow!" Jack was walking away. He turned on his heel, sauntered back over, and leaned in close to Norrington.  
  
"Never." He said in a venomous voice. He began to walk away again, towards the stairs.  
  
"Sparrow!" Norrington shouted. Jack kept walking.  
  
"Jack! It's a shame that you think you can walk away. Unfortunately, there is the matter of leverage." Jack turned again on 'leverage'.  
  
"I'll give you leverage." He snapped. "I'll first break off you leg and you can try and prop yourself up using a wall. But I'll break your other leg, and then your arms, and your fingers individually." Jack sneered.  
  
"The girl, Sparrow." Hawke said lazily. Jack's heart stopped, and he froze in his tracks, unable to think. Finally, he shook his head, as if to clear away a daze.  
  
"Jen?" He asked softly. Hawke grinned.  
  
"Quite the pretty little thing, Jack. And you actually picked a lady. Or...she used to be a lady. Before she became a pirate's whore." Jack flew towards Hawke, a growl on his lips. The growl died, Jack faltered, as a pistol was aimed towards his heart.  
  
"Bleeding hearts, Jack. How ironic." Hawke said softly. Jack gave a shudder of disgust, falling back.  
  
"You don't talk about my things like that." Jack said in a voice barely audible. "Nothing gives you the right." Hawke was barely fighting to contain his smile.  
  
"Anyway, here is my proposition. Either you give up your life and the girl's, and pirating fails anyway, or you accept my proposition and save your woman. Your choice." Hawke said. Jack heard a commotion on the stairs. Jen was running down them, nearly taking the stairs three at a time. Heavy footsteps pursued her; a man holding a gun was following her. Jen tripped and fell the next six stairs, landing with a thud.  
  
"Jack! Don't! Don't give up your freedom! He won't kill me, if he tries I'll make sure I take long enough to die that the whole town knows and he's hanged." She panted, as the armed man yanked her up off the ground. Jack looked for Jen to Adam. Jen's face was lined with tears, hest chest was heaving as she tried to breath.  
  
"I...accept."  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL JACK HAVE TO KEEP HIS PROMISE? OR WILL IT BE BROKEN? 


	11. Warnings

Disclaimer – I don't own POTC, any characters, events, plots, settings, etc. from it. It belongs to Disney.  
  
I got inducted into some high-over-achiever academic club and my parents wouldn't take me to freakin' DAIRY QUEEN so now I'm angry. And my best friend is being mean and my world sucks right now so let's hope my bad mood doesn't reflect into my story!  
  
Again, thanks to all the reviewers! You've made my day, quite honestly. Sorry to TheCap'noftheBlackPearl, I apologize for your frustration!  
  
Jen felt fury burn through her veins. In a fluid, simple move she kneed her captor in the groin. He moaned with pain and dropped the ground. Jen grabbed the pistol and pointed it at Adam.  
  
"You bastard. I trusted you." She snapped again. Norrington's eyebrows raised nearly to his wig.  
  
"Language, Miss Lanyen." Jen glared at the commodore as he spoke her old name.  
  
"Shut up." She snarled. Adam rolled his eyes.  
  
"Miss Lanyen, as I already told you, you give your trust to easily. Such as to my nephew here. Your parents are not yet aware of your arrival. However,"  
  
"My parents?" Jen said with a nervous look. She remembered well standing before her father with nothing but her shift on and the bite of the metal belt buckle against her skin. Jen twitched in memory of the pain.  
  
"Of course. I think they'd be grateful to know that their daughter is safe." Jen was paling considerably and Jack moved closer towards her. Adam trained his pistol on him.  
  
"Leave her be Jack. She'll be fine." He said coolly. Jen glared even crueler at the commodore.  
  
"I can't believe you would allow him to treat us like this, Commodore. I am under the protection of the Crown, therefore you shouldn't allow Adam to do this." She argued. James shook his head and stepped forward, gaining confidence as he grinned.  
  
"So it seems. Unfortunately, you aided a fugitive. Therefore, you are a criminal." Jen aimed for the weak spot.  
  
"A lady? You would put a lady in danger?" She asked. James blushed red and began to mutter, fishing for an excuse.  
  
"Indeed, yes, well, under the circumstances," He trailed off, backing up again. Adam grinned.  
  
"Clever as you are, Jennifer, I'm afraid Jack will be forced to keep his promise. You will stay with me in a guest room. Jack will stay at the Turners with armed guards around the house. I will inform your parents of your arrival, Miss Lanyen, however, you are under my protection. Tomorrow is a party to be held in honor of your engagement. Good night to you both." Adam said, walking by Jen and Jack. Jack discreetly took Jen's hand and began to pull her towards the door. Quicker than either of them could have reacted, Adam grabbed Jen away, pulled out his dagger and held it against her throat. Jack froze.  
  
"Don't touch her, Hawke." He said slowly. "You'll regret it if you do, savvy mate." It wasn't a question. Hawke nodded.  
  
"Go on." He said dismissively. Jack turned and left slowly, accompanied by Norrington and ten members of the navy who materialized outside the house. The door shut and Adam turned Jen to face him.  
  
"Let this serve as a reminder." He said with a grin. The point of the dagger slid forcefully three inches across Jen's chest. She clenched her teeth, trying to be stoic and show no emotion.  
  
"Goodnight, Jennifer."  
  
Jen woke to find herself in the twisted and slightly damp covers of an enormous bed with a fluffy white comforter. Her skin was flushed and sweaty, the sheets were tangled around her. The thing she missed most was the additional warmth that Jack added. They had been sharing a bed for the past year or so; it was strange to be awake without him. Jen got up, there was a new outfit laid out on the bed. The sunlight streamed in through the window. However, Jen had no intention on wearing the beautiful dress, or dining with Adam. She rushed to the window to escape with Jack. To her dismay, the windows had been bolted shut. Gritting her teeth, Jen gave in and pulled on the dress. She headed over to the door and yanked it open. Adam Hawke was waiting for her.  
  
"Miss Jennifer, you look lovely." He said with a grin.  
  
"Shut it." She snarled.  
  
"Quite the feisty one. Come. We have a party to prepare for, and you require a suitable dress for seeing your parents in. As well as the fact that you will be seeing your parents tonight and announcing your engagement. You must look good, seeing as you'll be my niece." Jen remained silent, wishing she could voice her opinion of him. Adam stopped a servant in the hall.  
  
"Mary, send for Mrs. Alma. We have need of her services. Tell her to bring a few of her most beautiful dresses." He ordered. The maid curtsied and scurried away to do his bidding. Jen and Adam continued down the stairs to where a table was set. This time, they were seated far from each other, he at the head, she at the foot. Breakfast was silent. When Jen stopped eating, Adam stood and walked over to him. She glared at him from the corner of her eye. Before she could say or do anything, his right hand tugged the front of her dress down until the knife mark was in view. With his left hand, he brushed his fingers over the sore line, causing Jen to hold her breath to slow the waves of pain.  
  
"We'll have someone attend to that. Anyway, I am having one of the seamstresses come. She'll be fitting you with a new wardrobe for the party, your days and nights here, and of course, your wedding. So, go upstairs to your room and wait for her."  
  
"When can I see Jack?" Jen asked after standing up.  
  
"Tonight at the party. I'm sending someone over to make him presentable as well."  
  
UP NEXT IS THE PARTY AND MAKING JACK AND JEN PRESENTABLE BY ADAM'S STANDARDS! SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA SHORT AND NOT TOO EXCITING! 


	12. Preperations

Disclaimer – I don't own POTC, any characters, events, plots, settings, etc.  
  
Jack stared reproachfully at the man who had just walked in the door.  
  
"Sire, I am to make you presentable for Master Hawke's affair tonight." The butler told him. Jack decided the a simple chair was not enough distance between them, so he slammed the door and quickly put a trunk in front of it.  
  
"I don't need any help, mate!" Jack shouted through the walls.  
  
"But Sire, these orders come from Master Hawke himself!" the butler argued.  
  
"No thanks, now don't make me call the dog on you, savvy?"  
  
"No Sire that would be most regrettable. I suppose I must enlist help, then." Jack watched through the window as two burly men headed towards the door and rammed it open. Jack drew his sword, determined not to give in without a fight. However, one man came up from behind him and wrenched the sword out of his hand. The other forced him into a chair while the butler secured him with a rope. If looks could kill, these men would have died hundreds of years ago. Jack was squirming without cease against the ropes.  
  
"If you touch one hair on my head, you'll regret it."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but my orders include fixing this.... did you say hair?" The butler said with distaste, eyeing Jack's hair. The kitchen door opened and Will walked in. The four people in his living room turned and stared at him. Will looked from the butler, to Jack, to the two men making threatening gestures to Jack.  
  
"ELIZABETH! Are you having friends over!" Will shouted up the stairs. Elizabeth appeared at the top of the stairs with Charlie on her hip. She reached the middle stair, and suddenly saw the strange scene in the middle of her living room.  
  
"No, Will. I'm not. These must be...Jack's friends." Elizabeth concluded with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Right...well, let's leave them alone." Will agreed, nodding and bustling his wife and child back upstairs.  
  
"THAT'S RIGHT WILL! DON'T HELP ME!" Jack shouted at Will.  
  
"I suppose it must be a wig then, if you refuse to let me style your hair." The butler sighed. Jack shuddered, but remained silent. It would be better than having his beloved hair cut off.  
  
Jen's POV  
  
The maid was tugging the laces of the corset so tight that Jen was gasping and wondering how she'd breathe. Mrs. Alma was waiting patiently outside the screen as the rest of Jen's undergarments were quickly wrenched over her head. Jen was jerked backward again as the maid began to tie another garments laces. Finally, she was pushed out from behind the screen to where Mrs. Alma was waiting. Jen glared at the pile of clothes on the chair beside her. It was what Mrs. Alma deemed 'appropriate' for her stay with Adam. Still, the dress for tonight's party was yet to be decided. Jen was sick of trying on clothes. She stood silently as the maid put this new dress on her. It was long and the color of ivory. Mrs. Alma studied Jen's reflection in the mirror and clapped excitedly, squealing like a child.  
  
"It's perfect! And it'll go so nicely with your hair!" She began to fuss with Jen's long dark hair. Jen had to endure this torture for a few more minutes before new maids came in to take care of the rest of the 'getting ready' stage. Mrs. Alma left, taking her left over dresses and her sewing kits with her. Jen was striped of the clothes and dumped in a large bathtub. She demanded the maid leave before she got in though, and sank happily beneath the surface of the hot water. She wondered how Jack was getting along. She hoped he was fighting for all he was worth, since she hadn't. Suddenly the door opened and Jen immediately came up from under the water, her arms folded over her chest and doubled over, bringing her knees to her chest as well. The maid who had dressed her stood by the door as if it was plain as day.  
  
"What are you doing? Get out!" Jen ordered. The maid shook her head.  
  
"Master Hawke's orders." Jen didn't enjoy the rest of her bath. The maid washed her hair with sweet smelling shampoo, but jerked her head so hard Jen was worried she'd suffer whiplash. And then came the scrub brush. And evil looking thing that scraped Jen's back raw. In retaliation, Jen kept 'accidentally' sloshing water over the sides and onto the maid. When she was finally done bathing, she was dried off and forced once more into the corset. Then the undergarments, and finally the dress again. A new maid came forward to fix her hair, pinning it up on her head. A third maid was slathering lotion on her arms and face and then putting elbow length white gloves on her arms. Finally, the maids, exhausted, stood back in satisfaction. There was a knock on the door. Adam entered, beaming at Jen.  
  
"My dear, you look lovely." Jen didn't bother replying, she was still panting from all the tugging and shortness of breath.  
  
"The party will begin in an hour. I expect I'll see you there."  
  
And so it was an hour later, that Jen stepped down the stairs into a roomful of people, cursing her stupid corset and dress, yet her smile pasted on.  
  
LOL SORRY NOTHING ABOUT THE PARTY...BUT I HAVEN'T PSOTED FOR AWHILE SO THIS IS JUST TO APPEASE YOUR APPETITE. MORE LATER! 


	13. Cutting In and Manners!

Disclaimer - I don't own POTC, any characters, events, settings, plots, etc. from it.  
  
Jen waited by the window, watching and watching. It was growing dark outside, and still Jen hadn't found Jack. She had wandered through the entire crowd of people. And she was careful to keep an eye out for Adam. She was grateful that Jack had taught her to be cautious and be able to avoid those that er...hold grudges. Jen sighed impatiently and shifted her position, looking for Jack. She strained her eyes looking into the darkening town, but her only view was that of a handsome young man riding up on a black horse. She sighed again, irritated. Nothing. There was no sign of him. Suddenly, someone was coming towards her. She flattened against the wall, nervous. She had made enemies in this town, powerful people. Governor Swann...her parents...but it was Will and Elizabeth.  
  
"Why on earth did you agree to this?" Will asked incredulously. Jen grimaced.  
  
"I didn't. It was a no choice situation." Jen pulled on the front of her gown, revealing the slash on her chest, which was slightly dulled by the powder a maid dabbed over it.  
  
"Ouch! Look's painful." Elizabeth allowed with a wince. "What happened?"  
  
"Your precious 'gentleman' Adam. I'll be so glad when I'm out of here." Jen said with a sigh, glancing around for Jack again. Suddenly, there was a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Sorry darling, but your stay here will be extended, I'm afraid." The hand forcefully turned Jen around. Adam was leering at her. "Come on, it's time." Jen didn't bother to ask what it was time for. However, he led Jen over to the stairs. The man Jen had seen on horseback was now leaning against the wall looking very disgruntled. Adam gave him an evil look and the man straightened up and headed over. Adam was now standing one stair above Jen, and the strange man had come to stand beside Jen.  
  
"Hello, luv." The man whispered in her ear. Jen's head turned so fast Jack wondered if the term 'whiplash' applied.  
  
"Jack?!" She was looking around as if trying to find him in this new person. His hair was hidden underneath a sleek black wig. The kohl had been removed from around his eyes, and he was wearing a blue coat with black breeches (are they called that?!) and white stockings. Jen tried hard to smother her laughter...for two seconds.  
  
"Look at you!" She choked out between gasps. Jack glared at her.  
  
"And you don't look twice as ridiculous with your waist reduced to half it's size, am I right, luv?"  
  
"At least I'm wearing my real hair!" Jen whispered. Jack just stared straight ahead, looking sulky.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention?" Adam's voice, magnified three times, startled both of them. Jen sidled closer to Jack, grabbing his hand, as Jack glared enough to send Adam EXACTLY where he wanted him to go.  
  
"I'd like you to meet the reason of my party tonight. My nephew Jack has come to visit and brought some wonderful news. He is engaged to Miss Jennifer Lanyen, my soon to be niece." There was polite clapping and murmurs of felicitations.  
  
"We have not yet decided on a wedding day, but as my nephew has other business to attend to, it will be sooner rather than later. Whenever the date may be, I hope you all may attend." Adam finished, stepping down off the stairs.  
  
"Bloody bastard." Jack snarled at Adam's retreating back. He turned back to Jen.  
  
"So, good evening, milady." He said, bowing and kissing Jen's hand. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Not you too."  
  
"Care for a dance?"  
  
"With you?"  
  
"No. With Jack the monkey. Of course with me!"  
  
"Oh. Sure." Jack led her onto the dance floor. To Jen's great surprise, Jack didn't step on her feet once.  
  
"Why so surprised, luv?" Jack asked with a grin and a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Since when did you know how to dance so fine Jack?" Jack grimaced.  
  
"I had an hour long class on manners before I got here, savvy?"  
  
"May I cut in?" Someone asked. Jen looked up.  
  
"Oh," Jack covered her mouth with his hand. Governor Swann was staring down at them imperiously.  
  
"Hello Jennifer. Jack." He said stiffly. Jen had walked out on her wedding...to Governor Swann. He didn't really like that.  
  
"Sorry mate." Jack said sternly, steering Jen away quickly.  
  
"One meeting down, one to go. My parents will be even worse." Jen said with a moan. Jack grinned.  
  
"Nothing I can't handle." Suddenly, someone had Jen's hand.  
  
"May I cut in?" Adam asked smoothly, stepping between the two.  
  
"I don't think so, mate." Jack said in a growl.  
  
"I think so, 'mate'." Adam said calmly. Discreetly, he pressed his dagger into Jen's palm. Jen yelped, and Jack noticed immediately.  
  
"Be my unwelcome guest." Jack sneered, backing away. Adam took up Jack's place, and started a slightly more forceful pace.  
  
"I have a proposition."  
  
WOW! A PROPOSITION! WHAT'S GOING ON? 


	14. The Propostion and Sixty Minutes

Disclaimer - I don't own POTC, any characters, events, plots, settings, etc. It belongs to Disney.  
  
I'm writing an LOTR (humor) story with my friend (To the Shire!) , and we got a very ego crushing review. I'm so glad to get back to you guys! And now, more Jack and Jen...and evil Adam who even I hate despite the fact I created him. Ahem.  
  
"A what?" Jen asked, staring dumbly at Adam.  
  
"A proposition." Adam repeated smoothly. Jen glared at him.  
  
"No. I don't really like you're ideas." Adam rolled his eyes.  
  
"Figures. But if I were you, and my situation was as desperate as yours, although the chances of me ever being a pirate's whore is slim, I'd listen up, darling."  
  
"And you're a tyrant."  
  
"Wonderful. Now that that's said and done, I might change my mind about the whole destroying piracy issue."  
  
"Why talk to me? Why aren't you talking to Jack?" Jen asked cautiously. She didn't like where this was going. Adam's dark eyes were glittering maliciously in the light of the chandelier.  
  
"Because it's not Jack I want anymore. He was the key for awhile, my main focus. But suddenly, the focus shifted. The spotlight is now on you. Marry me. If you do, I'll let Jack go." Jen felt like she'd been doused with ice cold water.  
  
"No. Never." She finally replied, stepping away from him. Adam quickly closed the distance, leading her back into the dance.  
  
"Talk it over with my nephew. See what he thinks." Adam suggested coyly. Jen nodded. She was having trouble thinking. She was even having trouble breathing. Although it might have been the corset. Jen pulled out of his arms and headed for the balcony. She stood before the railing, drinking in the air. Suddenly, an arm was around her waist and her body tensed. Soft lips brushed over her neck.  
  
"Relax, luv. Only me." Jack's voice was relief. Jen sagged against him. Well, leaned against him. The corset wouldn't allow any sagging.  
  
"What was that about?" Jack asked.  
  
"Oh. That? Nothing." Jen answered quickly. She realized she sounded too frantic. Taking a deep breath she slowed. "He wanted to tell me escape is useless." Jack was silent, and Jen couldn't bear to look at him. They were to be married. But did he love her more than the sea? More than the ships and the rum and the wind and the ocean? If he knew about Adam's most recent offer, would he trade love for his career? The party was ending behind them. Soon, only a very small crowd remained. Jen pulled out of Jack's arms and went up to Adam.  
  
"I want sixty minutes alone with Jack." She demanded. Adam regarded her closely.  
  
"If I agree to let it be completely alone, with no guards, will you go by my rules?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"All right then. One rule. No escapes. Is that clear?"  
  
"As crystal." Jen answered coldly. She hurried out to the balcony and grabbed Jack's arm.  
  
"I won us an hour together alone. No guards. Let's go." She pleaded. Jack followed her down to the beaches.  
  
"What was the price of this escapade?" Jack asked as they sat in the sand.  
  
"I promised that we wouldn't escape."  
  
"Ah. I think I'm going crazy, darling." He said suddenly. Jen scowled at him.  
  
"Don't call me darling!" She ordered, staring down at the sand. Jack put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Why not, luv?"  
  
"Just don't. Jack, how about we just leave! Forget the promise! We've got to get out of here. We can swim to the Pearl!"  
  
"Sorry luv. But I've no idea where my Pearl is. And Hawke probably has 'er surrounded with the bloody Redcoats." Jack answered harshly.  
  
"Then you go! Hide somewhere and come back for me!" Jen argued. Jack shook his head.  
  
"I won't leave you here." He said sternly. They lapsed into silence. Jen kept sneaking looks at him.  
  
"Then you love me?" She asked quietly. Jack looked over in astonishment.  
  
"What do ya mean, do I love you? Course I love you Jen! We wouldn't be getting married if I didn't love you! Do you need it spelled out?" Jack suddenly jumped up and traced the words in the sand.  
  
"There." He said triumphantly, flopping down beside her once more. "Done." Jen laughed.  
  
"Then for God's sake, take off that wig!" Jen teased, reaching over and trying to grab it. Jack ducked out of reach.  
  
"Oh really? Does it make me look a bit silly? Cause I think the effect is dashing, really." He smirked. Jen snatched up the wig and threw it into the ocean. It washed up on shore a few times as a wet, sodden bundle before the ocean finally claimed it.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Now let's fix you. Turn around." Jack ordered. Jen turned and Jack drew his sword.  
  
"What are you doing?" She shrieked. Jack shrugged apologetically, looking much better as his real hair swung around his face.  
  
"Sorry Jen. They took away my dagger." But Jen didn't mind the sword as it bit through the lace and silk and ties and soon the heavy, pompous dress went the way of the wig, as did the corset. Jack shed his outer coat as well. They lay back on the sand together.  
  
"I don't think anyone will ever lend or buy us clothes anymore. We cut them to ribbons and toss them in the ocean." Sighed Jen. Jack laughed.  
  
"Good. We don't need any help."  
  
"Jack, I don't want to get married under Adam's reign." Jen said seriously.  
  
"Neither do I luv. But we'll go along as long as it takes me to get a good plan."  
  
"Jack, this is different!" She sat up. "He's your family! He knows how you think and he's been having us spied on for weeks!" Jen shivered, running her hands up and down her arms. She felt anxious at the thought that someone might be watching. Jack sat up too, frowning.  
  
"Listen luv. No one knows how I think. Even I haven't figured it out. My plans are safe from Adam, Jen." Jen sighed and gave in.  
  
"Whatever you say Jack."  
  
"I need some rum. This town has no idea what they're missing." Jack grumbled. Jen laughed and kissed him. After a few more minutes of this, Jack finally stood up.  
  
"C'mon luv, we've got to return you for now. Don't want to break curfew, do we?" He teased. Back at the house, Adam was waiting.  
  
"Goodnight, Jack." He said firmly, shutting the door. Jen quickly made her way up to her room and locked the door, allowing only the maid in to undress her. The maid had a message for her.  
  
"Miss Jennifer, tomorrow Master Hawke and Master Sparrow and yourself are to eat at your parents house." Jen groaned. The night was spent tossing and turning, restless. Jen was angry when dawn finally came. Another obstacle.  
  
"Jack had better think of a plan soon." Jen mumbled under her breath as she got out of bed. 'We're running out of time.' She thought angrily. Only two or three more days until the wedding she and Jack had planned. She intended to be free by then. Or else. 


	15. Family and Rum

Disclaimer - I don't own POTC, any characters, events, settings, plots, etc. It belongs to Disney. Don't you guys realize this by now?!  
  
WOW! 33 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK! Thanks to all you reviewers! Please continue!  
  
The rest of the day was taken up by getting ready. When she descended the staircase again, Adam was waiting for her. To her distaste, he took her arm.  
  
"You look wonderful, darling."  
  
"Stop calling me that. I'm not your darling. I'm marrying Jack, not you. Get over it." Jen snarled. She was feeling edgy. Her parents weren't likely to be very forgiving. '  
  
"Ah, you'll require taming, my dear."  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"I am guessing by the affectionate way last night ended with Jack that you did not tell him of my generous offer?" Jen looked away, her expression cold and hard as a rock.  
  
"I thought so. I intend to tell him after dinner tonight. You are a fine woman, Jennifer. Such a woman does not belong as a pirate's whore."  
  
"That's really chivalrous of you. Stealing wives, and insulting the lady you're trying to win over by calling her a pirate's whore."  
  
"As I was saying, you were a lady of society. By marrying me and having your parents re-own you, you'd regain your lost position. You'd have everything you ever wanted." Adam explained. Jen stepped away from him.  
  
"Except freedom. And Jack." Jen snapped.  
  
"Replaceable." Adam said with a shrug. Jen glared, her fingers balling into fists.  
  
"You little bas," Jen's sentence was cut off by a hand covering her mouth. Jack moved to her side.  
  
"Manners, luv. Careful 'round the Hawke." He warned, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her closer. Jen grimaced.  
  
"Forgive me, Sires." She said sarcastically to the two men. Adam sniffed in disdain and headed outside to the carriage, followed by Jack and Jen.  
  
"Into the carriage, darling." Adam said, extending his arm to help Jen in. Jack pulled her away from him. A black horse was stamping it's hooves impatiently, and Jack caught the reins.  
  
"She can ride with me. On the horse." Jack said in an adamant voice. Adam raised an eyebrow, and even Jen looked skeptically at the dress and then the horse.  
  
"In that dress? Hardly. She'll ride with me in the carriage." Jack swiftly dropped the reins.  
  
"I'll come too, savvy?" The ride to the Lanyen's house was quiet. Jen held tightly to Jack's hand the entire ride. They arrived at the large mansion and were led by the butler up the walk. A new pair of butlers opened the doors, where a maid was waiting for them.  
  
"Good evening, Master Hawke. Good evening, Master Sparrow and Miss...Miss Jennifer?" The maid asked in amazement.  
  
"Hello Amy. Nice to see you again." Jen said with a nod. The maid nodded in return and continued to gape for a minute before Jack coughed loudly. The maid blushed and motioned to her right.  
  
"Follow me please. This way." The trio was led into the dining room, where Mrs. Lanyen and Mr. Lanyen were waiting.  
  
"Adam, nice to see you." Mr. Lanyen said, rising from his chair. The pleasantries went on for some time until Mrs. Lanyen saw Jen standing behind Adam.  
  
"Jennifer! Oh, my baby, Jennifer!" She shrieked, hugging her daughter. Jen grimaced at Jack over her mother's shoulder and returned the hug. Finally they pulled apart.  
  
"Who...who is this Jennifer? He looks somewhat familiar." Adam opened his mouth to explain but Jen spoke faster.  
  
"My fiancee, Mother. Jack Sparrow." Jack had been made 'presentable' again. Jack inclined his head and offered his hand. With a barely veiled look of disgust, Mrs. Lanyen held out her own and Jack kissed it. Dinner was painful, to both Jen and Jack. The Lanyen's were not speaking to Jack, and neither was Adam, really. Mr. Lanyen shot angry looks at his Jen and Jack, then smiled proudly upon Adam. Mrs. Lanyen smiled simperingly at Adam, while chastising Jen for various things. Finally, Jen stood up and marched off to the kitchen. The cooks stared, stopping in their tracks as they watched their former mistress opened her father's liquor stash and pull out a bottle of rum. She selected two goblets and carried the three things back into the dining room. One cook was so shocked he noticed just in time that he had been about to cook the salad in the furnace and another grimaced as they saw they had cracked an egg on the head of their fellow chef who had been kneeling to pick up a dropped utensil. Jen sat down next to Jack again and put the goblets in front of them. She poured a generous amount into each one, nearly filling them to the brim. Everyone, including Jack, just stared in astonishment. Slamming the jug down again, she picked up her goblet, raised it towards Jack, then began to drink. They watched as she gulped down more than half of it without taking a breath, then finally putting it back down. Jack tried to hide his grin, and grabbed his own cup. The halted conversation the Lanyen's and Adam were having began again, faltering slightly as they watched Jen and Jack finish the bottle and call for another one. After they had drank half of the second jug as well, Jen stood up and raised her nearly empty glass.  
  
"To the Pearl. And my new life as Jack's wife." She stumbled over the words. Then she sat down and drained her glass. Next thing she knew, the world went dark and she fell forward into her bowl of soup with a splat, the soup splattering all over the clean white tablecloth. 


	16. Lashings and Plans

Disclaimer - I don't own POTC, any characters, events, plots, settings, etc. It belongs to Disney.  
  
Jen woke up with her face pressed into the mattress and her arm draped over the side. She sat up and looked around, her jaw dropping. She was in her old room. What had happened? She couldn't remember anything! Had Jack...and Adam...and the Pearl...had it all been a dream? Jen reached for her throat and instantly relaxed. She had her proof it was real; she had the necklace Jack had given her not long after they met. It had been his mother's. The maid, Mary was waiting beside the door.  
  
"Good morning Mary." Jen said conversationally. Mary nodded timidly.  
  
"Your father wants you in his den, Miss." Jen's heart sank. This was never good. Still, she got up and went downstairs to her father's office. He stood near the fire, waiting.  
  
"You wanted me, Father?" He looked at her, his gaze boring into her.  
  
"Adam Hawke decided to leave you with us until the wedding. You shamed our family last night." His voice was cold and steely.  
  
"I'm no longer a part of this family. I don't consider you my parents, though the name stays." Jen responded instantly. Suddenly, the belt was in his hands. Jen felt her throat catch. She knew what was coming. Sure enough, she was ordered to turn around, and did so. The belt lashed out, snapping on her back. Jen refused to scream. The lashes came, harder and more frequently. Tears fell to the carpet, but no words. Finally, her father was breathing heavily.  
  
"And another thing, Jennifer. You are no longer marrying Sparrow. He was thrown in jail last night after you became intoxicated. You will marry Mr. Hawke." Jen whirled around, well aware of the blood running in rivers down her back.  
  
"I refuse!" She shouted. Her father's eyes glinted.  
  
"No refusals. You will stay here as ordered until your wedding day, which is in two days." He said sternly. Jen shut her mouth for a moment, but curiosity overwhelmed her.  
  
"And what of Jack?"  
  
"Sparrow? Ah. He is to be hanged on the day of your wedding." Mr. Lanyen said with a satisfied smile. Jen turned around in disgust and walked back upstairs. Mary had a bath waiting, and Jen got in, letting out a hiss as the hot water met the cuts and welts. By the time she was done the bath, the water was tinted red. But the searing and throbbing pain had caused Jen to think. She smiled as Mary dressed her. She had a plan.  
  
Later that day, Adam came calling. Jen acted docile, broken. She sat next to him and looked downcast, made no protests as he called her 'darling' and 'pet'. She sat dumbly throughout the entire thing. Finally, his visit drew to a close. Jen walked him to the door to say goodbye.  
  
"Good night, Adam." Adam smiled, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.  
  
"Good night, darling." Then he was gone. Jen stuck out her tongue at the door and stomped upstairs. She dressed for bed and fell asleep soon, smiling as she thought how well her plan was going. The next morning, she learned her mother had secured her a dress. Jen nodded distantly. She smiled to herself, running over the plan. She would ask to see Jack before she married, and demand he be let out to say goodbye. Then, they would overpower the guards and run off to another island. Adam came to call again. For another boring afternoon, Jen was tame and obedient. Again, Jen walked him to the door.  
  
"Adam, tomorrow, before our wedding, I want to visit Jack and say goodbye. You owe him that much." Jen said sternly. Adam paused in putting on his jacket.  
  
"I'm afraid my darling that it won't be necessary. At my request, they moved up the time of Jack's hanging. In about three hours, Jack Sparrow will be out of this world and you need your sleep for tomorrow. It's going to be a big day." He said with a smile, kissing her cheek. Jen blinked back tears, she stood shocked and still as Adam left. This called for some modifications to the plan.  
  
"Mary!" She screamed, dashing up the stairs. 


	17. Escapes!

Disclaimer – I don't own POTC, any characters, events, plots, settings, etc. from it. It belongs to Disney and it's executives.  
  
Oh, and for later in the chapter I'm not trying to insult anyone's religion, I'm religious myself, but I needed this for my story.  
  
THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS!  
  
Mary's nimble fingers quickly undid the little buttons on the back of Jen's gown. Aided by Jen, they nearly ripped it off in haste. Mary had thought that the entire thing of her and Jack being together was so romantic she had agreed to help. Jen waited impatiently as Mary found one of her old dresses and brought it forth. Jen was redressed and Jen ran over the plan once more.  
  
"I'll come for you, Miss Jennifer, if need be. If your father comes for you, I'll be in my own room. When he discovers you missing, he'll ask me where I was. I'll say it was Samantha taking care of you tonight, and that I was taking a break. Don't worry about Samantha, she died two weeks ago, not that your father noticed. Oh, not meaning any disrespect." Mary finished quickly. Jen nodded.  
  
"All right. Thank you, Mary. I'll find a way to repay you, I swear." Jen said, rushing to the window.  
  
"Be careful, Miss." Mary cautioned nervously, crossing her arms anxiously. Jen threw open the window and stepped out, her ankles wobbling as she shifted her weight from inside to outside. Jen smiled at Mary quickly before shutting the windows and waving goodbye. Next, she crossed over to where she'd be able to shimmy down. Jen was thankful that she had spent the past year climbing the rigging with Jack, so climbing down the trellis was amazingly simple, even in her dress. Jen ran into the deep shadows, making her way to her father's stables. It was there she found a horse, black as night, waiting for her. She remembered this horse from when she was younger, her father's prized stallion. It tossed its dark mane as its black eyes found Jen intruding. Jen held out a carrot and it immediately took to her. Jen grinned and found a saddle, which she put on clumsily, not used to working with horses. Soon enough, she had mounted and snapped the reins. It was a few moments later that they were trotting down the road, into the town and towards the jail. When they did reach the jail, Jen pulled a cloak out of the saddlebag she had. Quickly, she wrapped it around herself. Entering the jail, a guard immediately asked her business there.  
  
"I'm a missionary, Sire. I wish to see the prisoners and see if any of them would like to receive God's forgiveness before dying." She said gruffly, making her voice as hoarse as possible. The guard nodded.  
  
"Of course, ma'am." He nodded and quickly made the sign of the cross before letting her pass. Jen quickly made her way down into the dark recesses of the jail, grimacing as the air became significantly colder and mustier. It was so dark she could barely see in front of her, and was relieved when she got to the landing of the stairs. A small lantern cast a dim pool of light, and Jen headed for it, intending to use it. Unfortunately, it was nailed down. Instead, she called.  
  
"Jack Sparrow!" She called softly, not wanting to arouse any guards or any other prisoners. Nothing. Frustrated, she bent down and jerked the lantern up. She headed down the cells, looking. Finally, she saw a man sprawled out on the floor, dark hair covering the face. But the sleeve had been caught on something and torn, revealing a tattoo of a sparrow. Jen knelt down and shook him through the bars. Jack jerked awake, his eyes unfocused in the dark.  
  
"Who's wakin' me up? I said I don't want ta wake up again!" Jack growled, angry. Jen grabbed his hand and pulled her hood off of her head.  
  
"Jack, it's me. Calm down." Jack was reeking of rum. "What happened? Why don't you want to wake up?" She asked, settling down.  
  
"For starters, I have a hangover. Second reason, you don't love me and you betrayed me." Jack said, pouting and relocating to a corner farthest from Jen. Jen sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Who told you that? Of course I love you Jack, which is why I'm here now!"  
  
"No you don't! After we had dinner, your fiancée told me that you were going to marry him instead and leave me to die." Jack slurred.  
  
"Hawke lied, Jack. I promise that I still love you. I came here to rescue you."  
  
"Really, Jen?" Jack asked.  
  
"Really, Jack. Now come on, we've got to go. Adam moved up the time of your hanging!" Jack blinked a few times, shaking his head, trying to clear it. Finally he stood up.  
  
"All right. Let's go." Suddenly, Jen heard footsteps stomping down the stairs. She pulled her hood back up again. The redcoat peered into the darkness.  
  
"Ma'am? Miss Nun? Are you there?" He asked loudly. Jen reached into the cell and pulled Jack to his knees.  
  
"Let us pray." She said loudly in the hoarse voice.  
  
"Right then. I'll leave you to it." The guard said, not wanting to stick around for the prayer service. Jen mumbled half of 'Hail Mary' and waited for the guard to leave. When he was finally gone Jen got up and pulled Jack with her.  
  
"Great luv, so, get me out." Jack said, gesturing upwards with his hands. Jen nodded and looked around.  
  
"Uh...yes...well...I didn't really plan the getting out part. But don't worry, the rest is planned!" Jen added hastily. Jack groaned.  
  
"Then we'll do it the old fashioned way. Get a bench!" Jack ordered. Jen managed to find a bench in the dark and quickly propped it against the cell door.  
  
"These are half pin barrel hinges. With the right amount of leverage, the door'll lift free." Jack said smugly. Jen applied leverage. With a loud cracking sound, the door popped off.  
  
"Come on, luv." Jack seemed to have sobered up a great deal. He took Jen's hand and led her up the stairs. In the dark he had found his sword and put it on. They quickly made their way up the stairs and Jack quietly snuck up on the guard, knocking him over the head with the butt of his sword. The guard crumpled to the ground, senseless. Jen grabbed the man's sword and held it firmly in her hand.  
  
"Never know. Just for insurance." Jen said to Jack as he looked at her questioningly. They made their way quietly through the town, slinking through the shadows towards the dock. They made it. Jen grinned at hearing her shoes click on the wooden dock, a sound she was at home with. Jen looked down at the water.  
  
"We'll swim to where the Pearl is, no need ta have people following us." Jack told her decidedly. Jen nodded and let Jack help her shed off her outer dress, once more leaving her in her shift. Jen looked down into the dark water and took a deep breath.  
  
"This is it!" She said happily. Raising her arms up, she dove in, breaking the surface first with her hands and sliding comfortably under the water. When she broke the surface she turned back towards Jack. She was about to yell back to him but the sound caught in her throat. Sliding out of the darkness was Adam Hawke, his sword raised and pointed at Jack's heart. 


	18. The Dock and the Duel

Disclaimer - I don't own POTC, any characters, events, plots, settings, etc. It belongs to Disney.  
  
Jen watched in horror as Jack slowly turned. Adam kept his sword pointed at Jack's heart.  
  
"Let us go, Adam. You don't want either of us." Jack warned. Adam smiled faintly.  
  
"You're right, Jack. I don't want you. And I certainly don't want that hellion that I've claimed as my wife. What I want is you dead, and Jen reformed as a lady of society." Adam said calmly.  
  
"You can hope." Jack said dryly. Jen swam slowly up to the dock, reaching up and grabbing on, beginning to pull herself out, her dress plastered to her and her hair sticking to her face. Jack pulled out his own sword with a sound that sounded like shivering metal. (Lol I don't really know what 'shivering metal' is but it sounds good to me!)  
  
"The best way to predict your future is to make it." Adam quoted. (That's a real quote!) Jen reached up higher onto the dock, digging in her fingers and kicking her feet in order to get up. She was staring hard at the dock when she heard metal ring against metal. Startled, she looked up and let her grip go slack in time to see Jack meeting Adam's advance. But she had lost her grip, and slid back into the water with a splash. She could still hear the fighting as she struggled to break the surface. Using her feet, she propelled herself upward. Finally, she crashed through and worked on trying to get up again. Jack and Adam were fighting still, circling and occasionally a sword would slash out and then be blocked. Jen finally made it up onto the dock, though she was still kneeling. She looked around for something so she could help Jack. She saw nothing. Suddenly, she heard a splash, and looked up to see Jack's sword plummet down to the bottom of the ocean. Adam was once again pointing his sword at Jack's heart, grinning like a jackal.  
  
"I'm older, wiser, and stronger." Adam sneered. Jack held up his hands, wary of the sharp point. Jen saw the blade of the sunken sword glitter from the bottom and instantly dove in after it. She fought her way down to the bottom, careful not to spear herself on the pointed tip. Her lungs were burning by the time her fingers brushed over the blade. She let out a few bubbles as the blade sliced her finger open, but she ignored it and found the hilt. Snatching it up, she kicked off the bottom and was propelled to the surface. Adam and Jack were still arguing. Once again, Jen had to get up. She was going to try putting the blade between her teeth as she'd seen pirates in pictures do with daggers, but she was in no mood to accidentally cut off her lower jaw. Frustrated, she grabbed the wooden dock with one hand and pulled upward, getting up high enough to drive the sword into the dock. This accomplished, she grabbed it with both hands and pulled up, her hands nearly getting cut as she pulled herself up. Jack was eyeing the sword as Adam brandished his own.  
  
"Just a minute, Jack." Jen panted, trying to pull the sword up out of the dock. It wouldn't budge. The wooden sheath was strong. Jen heard the swish of Adam's blade and looked up to see Adam lashing out.  
  
"Jack!" She screamed in terror, hoping the blade wouldn't slice through Jack. But he had put up a fist, and the blade instead slice his knuckle. Jack grimaced as the pain registered and his red blood slowly dripped down to the dock. Jen was still struggling with the sword.  
  
"Get out, get out!" She muttered frantically. She heard the sword swish again and saw Jack get his other knuckle cut. Angry, she gave a huge heave and the sword flew out, the force throwing Jen to the ground. The sword was sent spinning through the air, back towards the water. But suddenly, a hand dripping off blood caught the hilt. Jack grinned triumphantly and lowered the sword to fighting level.  
  
"We're on even grounds, Hawke." He laughed. Adam's face hardened and he turned to Jen.  
  
"Stupid wench! I'm sick of your stupidity!" He snarled, advancing on Jen, who had been smiling triumphantly at Jack's gain. She barely saw the blade slicing through the air. But she felt the burn as the blade sliced across her stomach. Jen gasped and clutched her stomach, her shift turning red as blood seeped through it and spread. Jen breathed in deeply, trying to shake off the shock that had overtaken her. Almost instantly, Jack descended upon Adam. The swords rang out as the force that pushed them together rebounded them as well. Jen stared through eyes that seemed to be fogging up at the dock, Jack's bleeding knuckles creating trails of blood that followed the fighters. Something was shining in the moonlight...something that looked like a blade. Jen stared hard at it, thinking, her thoughts coming slowly. Her hands felt slippery, she barely realized that it was her blood causing them to be so slick. She looked down and saw the wound, the pain seemed to intensify as she registered the cut. It looked so ugly she nearly retched. But she slowly, ever so slowly, because with every move her stomach burned and seemed to send the pain to every joint, began to crawl towards the blade. She faintly recognized it as the sword she had taken from the guard Jack knocked out. Her hands grasped it as tightly as they could, summoning a portion of her failing strength. She got up slowly, the tip of the sword dragging on the dock. With baby steps, she made her way towards the fighting duo. In the back of her mind, she heard screams.  
  
"Elizabeth!" It sounded like Will.  
  
"Will! Oh, Jack!" Screamed a woman. Jen's brain was getting tired and foggy. Black mist seemed to be rolling in from everywhere.  
  
"JEN!" The voice was painfully familiar, but Jen's cloudy mind couldn't place it. More voices, getting closer. Jen was behind Adam, raising the sword in her own blood filled hands.  
  
"Jen!" The man with the warm, familiar voice gasped, seeing her raise the sword. Jen faintly remembered something. Adam. That was who she was behind.  
  
"Adam!" She breathed darkly. Adam turned, his eyes hardening at first, then widening. His own sword flashed out the same second Jen's drove down. The world was going blacker by the second. Jen's eyes widened as well, and dropped her hold on the sword. She didn't even hear the sound it should make when it hit the dock. What she did hear was a chorus of voices.  
  
"JEN!" Screamed three voices in the night. But Jen was falling, or so it seemed, her eyes half closed, the mist thicker than ever.  
  
WHAT'S GOING ON? IS JEN DEAD...OR IS ADAM? 


	19. Author's Note

HI! Sorry this is just to let you all know that I'm going on vacation and won't be able to update for awhile! Don't be surprised if there aren't any updates until about Friday or Saturday! I'm really sorry, I'll try and get one up on vacation if possible. Thanks for understanding! 


	20. Waking Up

Disclaimer – I don't own POTC, any characters, events, plots, settings, etc. It belongs to Disney.  
  
Jen fell onto the deck, eyes wide. But to her utter surprise, through the black mist, she saw Adam fall as well, his eyes wide and shocked. Jen clung to consciousness. Adam wasn't blinking.  
  
"He's dead." She heard. Dead. Good. He's dead. Jen knew that was good. But she couldn't get up. The pain in her stomach was flowing throughout of her body. Jen was aware of something touching her side. Jen was sliding, it felt like. She felt like laughing, but only managed a short bark.  
  
"Hold on!" Someone was pleading. Jen smiled. The sliding feeling felt funny. The mist was closing around her, cool and deep and dark. In the deep, she heard voices. And then pain, a burning, fierce pain worse than before. She gasped, and then all the remnants of light were gone.  
  
Jen sat up with a jerk that sent rivers of pain to her limbs. The world was dark still, there was something constricting around her stomach. She lay back, breathing deeply, gasping for air.  
  
"Mary! Take this wretched corset off me!" She ordered. Then there was a hand upon her forehead.  
  
"She's cool." She heard. Jen sat up.  
  
"Who's there?" She called. Jack's face cut through the darkness, illuminated by a lantern.  
  
"Good night, luv." Jack said with a smile. Jen yawned and smiled at him.  
  
"Hello Jack. How are we?" She asked, looking around. Where were they?  
  
"The Black Pearl, Jen. You were stabbed, but you'll make it, o' course. After all, look who's watching over you!" Jack teased. Jen smiled and leaned back.  
  
"What happened?" Jack sat down on the foot of the bed.  
  
"Well, we brought you back to the ship and began to heal you."  
  
"We?" Jen asked.  
  
"The Turner's came as well. Brought little Charlie with 'em. Little whelp ain't so bad. I might even teach him my song if he plays 'is cards right." Jack said proudly. Jen smiled.  
  
"So where are we going?" Jen asked finally.  
  
"Port Charleston. Lovely little chapel there, I'm told." Jack told Jen with a wink. Jen grabbed Jack around the neck and kissed him for a minute. Jack pulled away after a minute, laughing.  
  
"Easy on the goods, darling."  
  
"Land ho!" Jen heard from overhead. Jack grinned impishly at Jen.  
  
"Ready or not luv, here we go!" He said playfully, taking her hand. Jen took a deep breath and grinned back shakily, nervous.  
  
"Ready." She affirmed, climbing out of bed.  
  
MORE TO COME! LOL, A SURPRISE AT THE END, AS WELL AS THE WEDDING! 


	21. Endings

Disclaimer - I don't own POTC, any characters, events, plots, settings, etc. from it. It belongs Disney.  
  
Jen walked slowly up the dark aisle. Up ahead was Jack, standing with a priest, and with Will and Elizabeth by his side. Little Charlie was nearby, holding a cushion. Elizabeth had leant Jen a dress again. She had smiled before leaving to go and join Will at the alter, saying 'Don't bother returning this one.' The priest cleared his throat as Jen linked arms with Jack and smiled.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today," The priest began. Jack tapped the priest.  
  
"Sorry, mate. But there's no one here but the six of us. Just skip to the 'I do' part, savvy?" The priest looked surprised, but then pushed his spectacles higher on his nose and coughed.  
  
"Do you, Jennifer Lanyen, take Jack Sparrow, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The priest asked staring at Jen with a look of sympathy. He clearly wouldn't blame Jen for saying no. Jen glanced at Jack's face, which was strained and nervous looking. Her heart thumped in her chest.  
  
"Is this what you want, Jack?" She asked. Jack's face broke into a smile, but he looked so nervous it was more like his face cracked.  
  
"Yes, luv, it is." He rasped. Jen turned to the priest.  
  
"I do." Jack squeezed her hand. The priest turned a stern eye upon Jack.  
  
"Do you, Jack Sparrow, take Jennifer Lanyen, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Jack turned to Jen, his mouth opened, then closed. Jen's heart thumped nervously. He was a pirate. Did he want this? A wife, being half tied down? Jack took Jen's face in his hands.  
  
"Is this what you really want, darling?" Jack asked cautiously. Jen smiled.  
  
"Everything I want." Jack turned to the priest.  
  
"I..." Jen's heart froze. Will and Elizabeth huddled, bracing for what could come next.  
  
"I do." Jack finished with a smile.  
  
"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you two husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jack grinned and took Jen's face in his hands again, granting her the sweetest kiss she ever had.  
  
They walked Will, Elizabeth and Charlie to an inn. Will put Charlie down on the bed and then walked back to where Jen and Jack stood. Jack was holding a bag.  
  
"What's in the bag, Jack?" Asked Elizabeth. Jack winked.  
  
"Surprise for my bride." Jen laughed and looked down at the golden band around her finger, that was set with a diamond.  
  
"Oh! Forgot, I left a gift for the boy. I'll go give it to him." Jack said, slipping by Will and Elizabeth.  
  
"Goodbye, Elizabeth. Will. We'll see you when we get into port next." Jen said, hugging each in turn. Jack reappeared, holding onto Jen's waist.  
  
"Love to say a long goodbye, but I can't, got to run, good luck with the eunuch, Liz." Jack said, grabbing Jen's hand and pulling her along. As they hurried along the streets, Jen wondered why Jack was holding the bag so carefully. When they reached the Black Pearl, both were panting.  
  
"What was the hurry, Jack?" It was just getting light now. Jen was gasping for air, the stupid dress had made it very difficult to run. Jack grinned devilishly, the sun winking off the golden caps. He reached into the bag and pulled onto its contents. Or should it be said...occupant?  
  
"Couldn't resist, mate!" Jack said with a laugh. Jen looked down in amazement at Charlie.  
  
"Jack! What are Elizabeth and Will going to do!" Jen gasped in wonder and laughter. Jack grinned.  
  
"Lad grew on me. We'll return him in a week. But we better shove off soon, or they'll catch up." Jack hurried up to the helm.  
  
"Shove off, ya' scurvy dogs!" He shouted. The pirates leapt to work. Jen stripped off the outer dress to leave her in her shift. Next, she scaled the long yards of rope that led up to the sails. She turned around, looking over the island. Sure enough on the dock, Will was jumping up and down, shouting angrily. Jen laughed and waved.  
  
"See you in a week Will!" She called. Jack grinned up at her, where she was seated in the rigging like a queen laughing over her wealth. Jen waved down to Jack.  
  
"Bring me that horizon!" She shouted down. Jack shook his fist at her, and little Charlie did the same.  
  
"That's my line, luv!" He shouted. Little Charlie added his own voice to the mix.  
  
"YO HO!" He shouted.  
  
"Get down here, woman!" Jack shouted indignantly. Jen kept laughing, watching the sun rise. Jack headed for the rigging, beginning to climb up to where Jen sat. Jen began to climb down.  
  
"I'm going to teach you a lesson, Jen!" Jack threatened with a teasing smile. Jen was just out of his reach. They were about ten feet off the deck. Jen looked down at Jack. He extended his hand to grab her ankle. She was still facing out to sea. She looked down at him with a grin.  
  
"Catch me if you can!" She laughed, pushing off the rigging and jumping down into the cool water below.  
  
"STOP THE SHIP!" Jack shouted, watching Jen disappear in the wake. He leaned against the railing, supporting his head on his hands.  
  
"This is going to be a long day." Jack said with a sigh.  
  
"I heard that!" Floated a voice from below. 


	22. Sequel to the Sequel?

Hey everyone! Just a quick note from the author! I'm really glad you all like the story! A few people asked if there would be a sequel. (Well...a sequel to the sequel!) I was toying with the idea before I finished ' Of Relatives and Kidnappings' and thought maybe I'd do one. I'm pretty sure I'm going to, but it'd help if I heard some opinions! You can e-mail me at WhiteWave668@netscape.net or pearlstar779@yahoo.com. Either one, but I'd love to hear some opinions!  
  
Thanks a barrel of rum!  
  
WHITESWORD6621 


End file.
